


Relikviavadászok 2. - Az Ügynök

by Hirfael



Series: Relic Hunters - My Wizarding World [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, London, MACUSA, Manhattan, New York
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: Grindelwald lelepleződött New York-ban, Rowan Corbitt pedig fivérével Percival Graves keresésére indul. A reménytelennek tűnő küldetés során nem várt szövetségesekre lel, és végül egy olyan összeesküvés közepén találja magát, amely örökre eldönti a sorsát.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Relic Hunters - My Wizarding World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prológus

**PROLÓGUS: CSEND A VIHAR ELŐTT**

**Anglia, 1926 december 09., hajnali 3 óra**

Rowan Corbitt álmodott. Álmában New York-ban volt megint; az ég borúsan szürke volt, barátságtalan fellegekkel, pont mint _azon_ a napon, ő pedig a város fölött repült, kerülgetve a felhőkarcolókat, keresve valamit, amit képtelen volt megnevezni. A felhők között képek suhantak el, mintha csak a Bűbájos Bölény nevű teaház különös tulajdonosa, az indián Wohali fújta volna őket a varázspipájából.

Rowan menekült. Hogy a képek vagy valami más elől, nem számított. A nő nyugtalanul forgolódott az ágyában, mintha így lerázhatta volna, és álmában olyasvalakiért kiáltott, aki már nem segített volna neki. Aztán kék tűz villant, és a lángok hatalmas erővel söpörtek el mindent, átsodorva őt egy másik, valamivel békésebb álomba. Rowan Corbitt a másik oldalára fordult, és bár kissé kapkodta a levegőt, nem ébredt fel, mélyen aludt tovább.

.

Reynard Corbitt nem tudott aludni. Valószínűleg a csokibéka volt az oka; a különleges édesség egy hete került a piacra, hatalmas sikerrel. Reynard elhatározta, hogy minél hamarabb megszerzi a csokibékákhoz mellékelt varázslókártya-sorozat összes darabját, és a cél érdekében aznap este tizennyolc darabot fogyasztott el. _„A bűbájon még dolgoznia kell a gyártónak.”_ gondolta, tenyerét enyhén háborgó gyomrára szorítva. _„Lefogadnám, hogy volt közöttük olyan, amelyik nem csak egyet ugrik...”_

Jobb híján feljebb csúszott az ágyában, a szemét dörzsölgetve pislogott ki az ablakon a sötét, hóval borított birtokra. Átfutott a fején, hogy talán kimegy és sétál egyet, talán ellenőrzi a thesztrálokat is (már amennyire tudta volna, hisz nem láthatta őket). Illett volna a rajta uralkodó baljós hangulathoz.

Reynardnak nem volt jó érzése. Valami nyugtalanította, valami nem volt rendben. Mintha valamiféle jelentős történés előtti feszült komorság ült volna a levegőben... Reynard sóhajtva túrt a hajába. Talán nem kellett volna evés közben a Ben bácsikája által felolvasott morbid történeteket hallgatnia a tizenharmadik századi párbajokról és kivégzésekről. Most, hogy ebbe belegondolt, csak még inkább növelték a rossz érzését, erősítették az álmatlanságát, pedig neki és Rowannak reggel már korán benn kellett lenniük a Minisztériumban. Hetekig tartó kemény munka után az aurorok közreműködésével végre sikerült elkapniuk egy alakot, aki valamiért roppant szórakoztatónak találta, hogy mugli hölgyek parfümös fioláit bűvölje meg. Reynard elfintorodott; még mindig az orrában érezte a tömény parfüm szagát, amivel egy leleményes üvegcse telibe találta a letartóztatásra érkezett osztagot, elérve, hogy az aurorok fokozott komorsággal és virágillatot árasztva intézkedjenek az ügyben. Az esti csokibéka-túladagolás már csak a ráadás volt. Reynard lapos pillantást vetett az éjjeliszekrényén gondosan elhelyezett varázskártyák között terpeszkedő Ketteridge portréjára. _„Vagyok olyan ütődött, mint ő, összeeszek mindent.”_ gondolta fásultan. Végül feladta a próbálkozást, hogy elaludjon. Sóhajtott egyet, töltött magának egy pohár vizet és az ablakon kifelé bámulva próbálta elterelni a rajta uralkodó rossz érzést. Még hosszú idő volt hátra a reggelig.

.

**USA, 1926 december 08., este 8 óra, ugyanabban az időben**

Percival Graves precíz és alapos ember volt. A férfi, aki felvette az alakját, elismerően vonta össze a szemöldökét, miközben az aurorparancsnok utolsó jelentéseit olvasta. Még most, egy hónap elteltével is majdhogynem bosszantó volt belegondolni, hogy Graves és az őt segítő Corbitt ikrek milyen közel is jártak a valósághoz, a leleplezéshez. A férfi azóta a kezébe vette a dolgok irányítását: a végső felfedezések sosem jutottak el a Miniszterasszonyig, a MACUSA-t másfelé terelte, és a szerencse is az ő pártjára állt, amikor sikerült a gyanakvás középpontjába rángatnia egy mit sem sejtő angol mazológust, aki épp akkortájt érkezett New York-ba a varázslényeivel. Az persze balszerencsés fordulat volt, hogy a mazológus épp aznap csúszott ki a kezei közül és annak a Goldsteinnek a segítségével még a dolgaiba is belezavart. Nem mintha a férfi kifejezetten hitt volna a szerencsében, látomásai előre megsúgtak számtalan lényeges történést. Bár felfedték volna előtte a titokzatos gyermek kilétét is...

Már nem volt sok idő hátra, a férfi tisztában volt ezzel. Mint ahogy azt is tudta, hogy az aznap este más lesz, történni fog valami. Talán pont aznap este dől el minden, és az obskurus az övé lesz. A férfi készen állt, már csak arra várt, hogy a pillanat elérkezzen. Szórakozottan nyúlt a zsebébe, megdermedve egy pillanatra - a tárgy nem volt ott, a lakásban felejtette. Nem bosszankodott miatta különösebben, most nem volt szüksége rá. Összefonta maga előtt a karjait, szembefordult az ajtóval és _várt_.

.

A kém, aki Grindelwald-nak dolgozott, undorodva lépett át egy törött poharat és a körülötte kifolyt alkoholt, amely ragacsossá tette a bár amúgy sem túl tiszta padlóját. Hatalmas volt a felfordulás, ő pedig azt a parancsot kapta, hogy fogja el a szökésben lévő mazológust és társait, hátha így jóvá tudja tenni azt, hogy előzőleg hagyta meglépni őket a MACUSA elől. Nem járt sikerrel, kicsúsztak a csapdából, pedig az a pitiáner Gnarlak úgy rettegett Percival Graves-től, hogy azonnal értesítette a MACUSA-t, amikor a célszemélyek felbukkantak a Vakmalacban. A kém biztos volt benne, hogy _Graves_ nem lesz elégedett. De ez talán már nem is számított; az, ami igazán fontos volt, melynek előkészítésén ő kitartóan dolgozott a háttérben hónapokig, beteljesedni látszott. A kém lapos pillantást vetett az intézkedő aurorok felé. Az itteni ténykedés lekötötte őt, most nem tudott mestere segítségére lenni terve végső fázisában. Nem is bánta - ami New York-ra lecsapni készült, abból ő jobb szeretett volna kimaradni.

.

Modesty Barebone egy dalocskát dúdolt magában, egyikét a már unalmasra koptatott boszorkányűző rigmusoknak. Fogadott nővére az írógépen kopogott valamit egyenletesen a háttérben, Credence pedig vagy az emeleten szöszölt, vagy már megint elcsavargott valahova; az utóbbi időben feltűnően sokat volt távol. Modesty kissé aggódva szorította össze a száját, remélve, hogy a fiú nem fog megint kikapni. Anya amúgy is gyűlölte Credence-t, a keze pedig erős volt.

A dallam véget ért, Modesty pedig úgy kezdett újat dúdolni, hogy szinte észre sem vette. Ez mindig nagy hasznára vált: a dalok, szövegek könnyen megragadtak benne, felidézésükhöz oda sem kellett figyelnie. A számtalan boszorkányűző ének és mondóka folyamatos hangoztatásával kivívta nevelőanyja elismerését... és mögéjük tudta rejteni a gondolatait, a titkát, amelyet őrzött.

A titkot, hogy a boszorkányok valóban léteznek, és hogy a varázsvilág nem gonosz. Hogy mindaz, amit az anyja hirdetett, hazugság.

Ő már látott igazi boszorkányt, jó boszorkányt. Tisztán emlékezett minden pillanatra. A boszorkány nem bántotta, nem átkozta meg; kedves volt, sőt, a bizalmába fogadta őt, és Modesty minden nap arra várt, hogy egyszer majd visszatér és ő újra találkozik vele. Körülötte senki sem sejthetett semmit, nem tudhatták, mit látott, ki az ő hősnője, aki egyszer majd újra fel fog bukkanni, a kislány biztos volt benne. Nem tudhattak a játék varázspálcájáról sem, ami majdnem olyan volt, mint az, amit a boszorkánynál látott, amit titokban készített és az ágya alatt rejtegetett a sok kacat között. Éjjelente, amikor már mindenki mélyen aludt, néha elővette, azt képzelve, varázsol ő is, hogy részese annak a titokzatos világnak... Modesty álmodozva hajtotta karjára a fejét, tovább dúdolva a már untig hangoztatott dallamot.

.

Az a fránya furkász volt az oka mindennek. Meg Dougel. És az okkami. Valamint a futkár, a randalór és a parókás pörgencs, és akkor még Pickett-et is ki kellett engesztelnie valahogy; a bólintér halálosan megsértődött, amiért el akarta cserélni némi információért azzal a gengszter kobolddal. Pedig szándékában sem állt komolyan gondolni a dolgot.

Göthe Salmander sóhajtott egyet és óvatosan kilesett az asztalára halmozott vödrök, fiolák és táppal teli zacskók mögül. Vendégei (hozzá csapódott emberek, társak... barátok) figyelmét teljesen lekötötte a varázslatos kis birodalom, a különleges lények, amelyeket a megbűvölt bőröndje tárt fel előttük. Göthe szórakozottan tett-vett maga előtt. Ha a bőrönd nem romlik el, ha a varázslények nem szöknek ki, ő sem keveredett volna ilyen kalandokba... és sem ő, sem a Goldstein-nővérek, és kiváltképp a mugli Jacob (_„Jó_ _ember. Olyasvalaki, akit mindenki könnyen megkedvel.”_ gondolta Göthe) nem sejtettek volna semmit abból a veszélyből, amely New York városára leselkedett. Göthe keze kissé megremegett, miközben a holdborjak tápját állította össze (és közben a halálszárny váladékát tartalmazó üvegcsét jobb híján a zsebébe csúsztatta). Épphogy megmenekültek a MACUSA elől, épphogy kicsúsztak a csapdából, melyet a Gnarlak nevű kobold bárjában állítottak nekik, és bár megszerezték a szükséges információkat, összeszedték az elkóborolt varázslényeket, mindannyiuk után körözést adtak ki, a titokzatos Percival Graves pedig a nyomukban volt. Göthe megborzongott; a MACUSA fejének más szándékai voltak, mint mutatta, veszélyes, gonosz szándékai. New York-ra pedig olyan sötét mágia készült rászabadulni, amelyet eddig csak egyszer látott, amelynek igazi kilétét csak ő és társai... barátai ismerték.

És amelyet meg kellett mentenie.

Ezek mellett pedig, mintegy mellékesen, az elromlott bőrönd is aggasztotta. Majd ha újra Angliában jár és véletlenül Rowan Corbitt is az országban tartózkodik, megkéri, hogy vessen egy pillantást arra a zárra.

Göthe hosszú sóhajjal fújta ki a levegőt és megcsóválta a fejét. Ideje volt ránézni Frank-re, a viharmadárra, egész nap nyugtalan volt, Göthe pedig tudta, hogy ez nem jelent jót. Aztán összerezzent - Queenie Goldstein közeledett, neki pedig már nem volt ideje arra, hogy lefordítsa az asztalára állított képet.

Göthe Salmander próbálta nem felborítani az előtte álló vödröt. Nem, pár nappal ezelőtt még csak fel sem merült benne, mi mindenbe fog majd belekeveredni New York-ban.


	2. 1. fejezet

**1\. FEJEZET**

\- Fáradtnak tűnsz.

Rowan Corbitt lendületes mozdulattal, nemtörődöm módon dobta hátra az arcába lógó hajtincseket, miközben ő és fivére sietős léptekkel haladtak végig a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottságának emeletén. Reynard leplezetlenül hatalmasat ásított és a szemét dörzsölgetve igyekezett tartani a tempót.

\- Nem tudtam aludni. -vallotta be. Rowan felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, megállapítva, hogy öccse még a szokottnál is fésületlenebb, sőt, az inge alja is kilóg. Reynard elkapta a megrovó pillantást és sokatmondóan sandított vissza. - Amúgy meg… „Pixi mondja a doxinak, hogy rövid a szárnya.”

Rowan bosszús legyintéssel hajtotta el a megjegyzést.

\- Nem aludtam túl jól. - hogy terelje a témát, kihúzta az órát Reynard zsebéből, rápillantva a számlapra. - Késésben vagyunk, két és fél perce ott kellene lennünk.

Reynard nyitotta a száját, hogy erre megjegyezzen valamit, aztán mégse tette, és Rowan is úgy engedte el az órát, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Várt rájuk egy varázsjogi tárgyalás, amellyel bőven el tudták terelni a figyelmüket olyan apró részletekről, amik teljesen váratlanul idéztek fel mozzanatokat, hangulatokat, amelyeket nem kellett volna. Rowan magában gyorsan összegezte a napot, pontról pontra: találkozó a parancsnoki irodában, utána Wizengamot-tárgyalás, amelyen végre elítélik azt a parfümös rendbontót, akire hetek óta vadásztak, utána még talán belefér egy kávé, mielőtt visszavetné magát a munkába.

Az aurorparancsnok irodájába érve meggyőződhettek arról, hogy a sietség felesleges volt. Theseus Salmander az asztalánál ült egy kannányi kávé társaságában, kabát, felöltő és mellény nélkül, és nagyon is úgy festett, mint aki még bőven nem kész az indulásra. A belépő ikrek láttán megrándult az arca és felpattanva majdnem a cipőjére öntötte a pohara tartalmát.

\- Ro! - összezavarodva nézte a nőt, majd gyorsan rendezte az arcvonásait. - Reynard… Jó reggelt.

\- Hello Theseus. - Rowan alaposan végigmérte a férfit. - Úgy látom, egyelőre nem indulunk. Azt hittem, sürgős.

\- Khm, igen. - Theseus zsebre vágta a kezét és feszülten toporgott, majd észbe kapva beljebb invitálta az ikreket. - A tárgyalás… mindegy is, nemsokára. Kértek kávét?

\- Én elfogadnám, pont elfogy, amíg rendesen felöltözöl. - mondta Rowan, kíváncsian félrebillentve a fejét. - Így nem jöhetsz tanúskodni a Wizengamothoz.

Theseus megjegyzés nélkül töltött neki kávét, és miközben az ikrek leültek, kapkodva állt neki összeszedni a ruháit, néha vetve egy-egy oldalpillantást Rowan felé. A nő nem vette észre; azt figyelte, ahogy a kávéja lassan elkeveredik a hozzá öntött tejjel és mézzel. New York-ban ezerszer finomabb volt a melange…

\- Ha elkésünk a tárgyalásról, te magyarázol ki minket. - szólalt meg, magában megállapítva, hogy Theseus önmagához képest szokatlanul nyugtalan. Reynard, aki eddig az aurorparancsnokot tanulmányozta, hirtelen úgy pattant fel, mint akinek villámvarázslatot vezettek a székébe. Összeszorította a száját, Rowanra meredt, aztán Theseus kannáját felkapva pohár igénybevétele nélkül nagyot kortyolt a keserű, cukrozatlan kávéból. Rowan értetlenül bámulta elsápadó fivérét.

\- Ro… - motyogta Reynard.

\- A világ megőrült. - sóhajtott nagyot Rowan és Theseus felé fordult, aki most Reynardot vizsgálta furcsán megadó tekintettel, megereszkedő vállakkal. - Mehetünk?

Theseus nagy levegőt vett; szemmel láthatóan ezerszer szívesebben lett volna bárhol máshol és borzasztó kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

\- Rowan, mielőtt indulnánk, egy nagyon fontos… - idegesen hadarva, furcsán nézett a nőre. Rowan türelmetlenül forgatta a szemét.

\- Nyugodj meg T, már nem árasztasz rózsaillatot.

Theseus és Reynard különös, gyors pillantást váltottak, Rowant pedig lassan valamiféle nyugtalan, rossz érzés kezdte a hatalmába keríteni. Talán nem is a parfümös ügyről és annak tárgyalásáról volt szó…

\- Figyelj, Rowan. - kezdte lassan Theseus. Tekintetében olyasfajta kifejezés csillogott, amit a nő eddig csak egyszer látott, és ami még inkább növelte a megfogalmazhatatlan rossz érzését. - Valamit el kell mondanom neked.

És Rowan rögtön tudta, hogy valami történt, valami nagyon nagy baj van. Theseus az asztalának támaszkodott és belefogott. Szavai egyszerre égettek és hagytak jeges űrt maguk után, ő pedig ledermedve hallgatta, mintha egyik pillanatról a másikra csöppent volna egy rémálomba, mely a döbbenet kísérte fájdalom mellett mást is hozott, a megértés sokkoló, tisztává váló tényét, melyre ilyen sokáig kellett várnia.

\- _Grindelwaldot ma hajnalban elfogták New York-ban. A MACUSA leleplezte, némi segítséggel. Úgy fest, egy ideje már beépült Picquery Miniszterasszony belső körébe, az irányítása alá vonva mindent. Könnyű dolga volt, mert… Percival Graves alakját vette fel. Tudom, hogy te ismerted és kedvelted őt. Egy ideje már átvette a helyét a MACUSA-nál, mindenesetre nem tudjuk, hogy az igazi személlyel… nos…_

A világ furcsán megváltozott körülötte, hangok, villanásnyi képek, zavaros érzések ingatag masszájává mosódva össze, meginogva és kicsúszva a lába alól egy másodperc alatt. Rowan megdermedve bámult Theseus-on keresztül a semmibe, mintha hirtelen téren és időn kívül került volna a hír hallatán… a hírén, amelyet mintha fel sem fogott volna. Kifutott az arcából minden szín, megszédült, és össze is esett volna, ha Reynard nem kapja el. Homályosan érzékelte, hogy leültetik őt és hogy Theseus Lángnyelv Whiskyért szalad.

Aztán elkezdődött a remegés, erőtlenül, de kontrollálhatatlanul.

\- Nem… az nem lehet. - hallotta a saját hangját, rekedten és elfúlón, hogy rá sem ismert. Többre nem volt képes, a fejét rázva tiltakozott a hallottak ellen, mint aki ezzel eltörölhetne mindent, ami elhangzott. Reynard finoman szorította meg a vállát.

\- Sajnos de, így történt. - hajolt közelebb Theseus, megfogva a nő kezét. - Én sem vettem észre… folyamatosan leveleztem vele, úgy, mint évek óta, és fel sem… Rowan, sajnálom. Ez egyelőre titkosított információ, de…

\- Nem lehet! - csattant fel Rowan. Elméje vad zavarossággal tiltakozott, lázadt a hallottak ellen, kétségbesetten próbálva felülírni azok igazát. Egyszerűen nem akarta elfogadni, nem akarta hallani…

Percival Graves. Az elmúlt hónapban Rowan mindent megtett, hogy elfelejtse ezt a nevet, a férfi emlékét, hogy ne vegyen tudomást az ürességről, amit maga után hagyott. A munkájába temetkezett, bezárkózva, makacsul tagadva, mennyire is fáj, hogy elveszítette őt. Hiába: egy-egy gondolat, felvillanó kép vagy érzés minduntalan visszahoztak valamit, olykor csak egy elsuhanó hangulatot, máskor olyan tiszta emléket, mintha csak megismétlődött volna, ami akkor történt. Túl rövid idő telt el azóta, túl meghatározó volt az időszak, melynek során ő és a férfi egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, amelyet teljesen váratlanul, fájón söpört félre az a változás, amit Rowan nem értett, ami teljesen összetörte őt. Még mindig szerette Percival Graves-t, még mindig…

_ „Lehetetlen.”_

Amikor a férfi elküldte New York-ból, a váratlan helyzet oly erővel érte, hogy egyszerűen képtelen volt tenni bármit is. Vak és tehetetlen volt maga körül mindenre, teljesen megbénította, amit Graves tett. Fel sem merült benne, észre sem vette, hogy talán valami változott, valami nincs rendben.

Rowan reszketett. A gondolatok bénult kétségbeeséssel, összezavarodva követték egymást, mindegyik egy-egy kíméletlen tőrdöfés.

_ „Az nem Percival volt.”_

_ „Leleplezték és elfogták, Percival Graves alakját vette fel. Átvette a helyét.”_

_ „Hazugság volt, és észre sem vetted… pedig tudhattad volna, hiszen egykor ismerted őt.”_

_ „Grindelwald…”_

_ „Felvette az alakját.”_

_ „Percival valójából szeretett… nem ő küldött el.”_

_ „És most halott.”_

_ „Gellert… ő volt az, Gellert.”_

_ „Leleplezték New York-ban, a MACUSA elfogta. Az ő alakját vette fel.”_

_ „Tudhattam volna, és nem láttam.”_

_ „Megakadályozhattam volna.”_

_ „Gellert New York-ban van.”_

_ „Gellert…”_

_ „_Megölte őt._”_

_ „Az nem Percival volt.”_

_ „Percival…”_

Úgy pattant fel, hogy észre sem vette. Nem is tudatosult benne, mit cselekszik, mintha kívülről irányították volna, öntudatlanul lendült az irodában álló kandalló felé. Mire a többiek eszméltek, már lobogtak körülötte a zöld lángok, miközben ő erős hangon mondta ki az útirányt.

\- MACUSA, Woolworth Building. _New York_.

o ~ . ~ o

A tűz még egy utolsót lobbant Rowan Corbitt alakja körül, mielőtt kialudt volna. A nő lassan kinyitotta a szemét, melyet szorosan lehunyt, amikor megkezdődött az utazás és a mágikus lángok elsöpörtek mindent: az irodát, a feléje lendülő Reynard és Theseus képét, a reggel tennivalóktól zsúfolt hangulatát, mely most oly furcsán távolinak tűnt, mintha évekkel ezelőtt lett volna.

Maga sem tudta, miért cselekedett így, miért jött ide.

Az ismerős fogadócsarnok, mely máskor olyan szabályozottan forgalmas és ellenőrzött volt, most sötétnek és kihaltnak tűnt, már-már kísértetiesnek. Senki sem fogadta Rowant, senki sem állította meg, kérdezte meg, miért érkezett a MACUSA-hoz ilyen váratlan időpontban, bármiféle bejelentés vagy engedély nélkül. New York-ban még hajnal lehetett, ő pedig habozás nélkül indult el, lépteinek kopogását visszaverték a falak. Tudta, merre kell mennie, nem gondolkozott egy pillanatig sem azon, mi hajtja előre vagy hogy ő elméletileg még mindig ki van tiltva az Egyesült Államokból.

Tisztán érződött, hogy történt valami, a levegő szinte bizsergett a feszültségtől, a baj fullasztó terhétől. Ez lehetett az oka a kihaltságnak is, Rowan senkivel sem találkozott, ahogy lesietett a lépcsőn, egy kevésbé népszerű, de számára jól ismert útvonalon az alsóbb szintek irányába. Mindenki ott lehetett, ahova most ő is tartott. Sokszor járt már a Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztályán és a hozzá kapcsolódó, különleges eseteknek fenntartott termeknél is megfordult már: tárgyalóhelységek, adattárolók, zárka… Ahogy közeledett, érzékelte, hogy igaza volt. Sietős lépések, izgatott és ideges beszéd hangjai szűrődtek felé tompán valahonnan.

Hogy miért rohant ide azonnal, amint meghallotta a hírt, mi mozgatta őt, nem tudta megmondani. Mintha megkésve, hetek elmúltával próbálta volna megakadályozni azt, ami akkor megtörtént. A lelke háborgott, a keze még mindig remegett, mintha elvesztette volna a kontrollt, kilépett volna önmagából. Úgy nézhetett ki, mint aki teljesen megzavarodott.

\- Corbitt?

Ismerős, döbbent hang csendült és Rowan arra kapta a fejét. Tina Goldstein sietett felé a sötét folyosón, megtorpanva tőle néhány méternyire, úgy meredve rá, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, hogy ott látja őt.

\- Te mit keresel itt?

\- Igaz, ami történt? - kérdezte Rowan. Egy pillanatra ő is megijedt a saját hangjától; az halk volt és elfúló, de olyasfajta éllel, amely azonnal dermesztően hideggé változtatta körülöttük a levegőt. Tina Goldstein összerezzent.

\- Corbitt, a jelen helyzet…

\- Igaz? - vágott a szavába Rowan. - Valóban elfogtátok? Valóban _ő _volt az, és nem…

Az egykori auror sápadtan nézte őt.

\- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte, majd tartása engedett kissé, megadóan, fásultan szomorú tekintettel bólintott. - Igen, igaz,

\- _Látnom kell_.

\- Mármint Grindelwaldot? - Tina Goldstein tátogott egy darabig, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem, azt nem lehet. A jelenlegi körülmények között és biztonsági intézkedések értelmében…

\- Félre az utamból. - szólt rá a türelmét vesztve Rowan. A másik nő elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá; Rowan tisztában volt vele valahol, hogy még sosem láthatta ennyire feldúltnak, szinte már olyannak, aki megőrült. De nem érdekelte.

\- Grindelwald szigorú őrizet alatt áll, senki sem kerülhet a közelébe. Ez sajnos nem lehetséges, főképp nem külső személy számára, aki ráadásul…

Éles villanás. Rowannak fogalma sem volt, mikor került a kezébe a pálca, mikor és hogyan idézte meg a különös erejű lefegyverző bűbájt, amely a falnak lökte Tinát, megfosztva az aurort a pálcájától, szabad utat biztosítva maga előtt. Rowan néhány másodpercig döbbenten állt, ahogy tudatosult benne, mit tett, aztán előre lendült, sietett, szinte rohant tovább a folyosón.

Nem jutott sokáig. Tette természetesen nem járt észlelhetetlenül, ráadásul azzal is tisztában volt, hogy amerre megy, még többen állnak majd az útjába.

Pillanatok alatt észlelték a jelenlétét, mire a folyosó végéhez ért, bosszantóan közel a célhoz, már aurorok vették körbe és ő kénytelen volt megtorpanni a rászegeződő pálcák gyűrűjében.

\- Rowan? - a társai között álló Neil Cleveland meglepetten nézett rá, ahogy felismerte őt, tétován eresztve le a karját. - Rowan, mit csinálsz itt?

\- Corbitt, tegye le a pálcáját. - mondta egy másik ismerős hang; Samuel Merryman, Graves első embere szigorúan szólt rá a nőre. Rowan nem mozdult, nem is állt ellen. Az aurorok tanácstalanul vártak; a legtöbbjük jól ismerte őt, és bár hirtelen felbukkanása alaposan meglepett mindenkit, nem akartak ártani neki, hirtelen nem tudták, mit lépjenek. A jelenetnek egy kicsapódó ajtó zaja, léptek kopogása, néhány újabb ismerős személy érkezése vetett véget.

\- Mi folyik itt? - Seraphina Picquery Miniszterasszony megtorpant, mintha falnak ütközött volna, amikor megpillantotta az aurorok között álló Rowant. - Maga meg hogy kerül ide?

A nő összeszorított szájjal, dacosan nézett vissza rá.

\- Rowan!

Reynard érkezett futva, viharverten a Hop Hálózaton keresztüli gyors utazástól, a meglehetősen ziláltan festő Tina Goldstein társaságában, megtorpanva a Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszony, az aurorok és a közöttük álló nővére láttán.

\- Merlinre Ro, mit tettél? - nyögte Reynard. - Theseus utánad akart jönni, de pont akkor lépett be Travers, és… Ebből nagyon nagy baj lesz. Theseus szólt, hogy vigyelek vissza.

\- Nem szólok még egyszer, Corbitt. - Merryman szigorúan nézett Rowanra. - Tegye le a pálcáját.

Néhány másodpercig még nem történt semmi, aztán Rowan lassan leeresztette a karját, mint aki rádöbbent annak súlyára, mit is tesz épp. Érezte a magán a tekinteteket, Reynard és az aurorok között álló Neil összezavarodott, aggódó pillantását, azt, ahogy mindenki őt méregeti, nem tudva mit kezdeni vele és a helyzettel, amit teremtett.

\- Sajnálom. - mondta csendesen, némileg lehiggadva, tekintetével Tina Goldsteint keresve. Az egykori auror kissé sértődötten nézett vissza rá, míg Reynard átvágott az emberek között, átkarolva a nővérét. - Hol van Grindelwald?

Nyugtalan, feszült mocorgás támadt a név hallatán. Picquery meglepve nézett Rowanra, egyértelműen nehezményezve, hogy a nő tisztában van ezzel az információval, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ott, ahol a helye. - válaszolta. - Szigorú őrizetben.

\- Mondja, hogy nem igaz… - rázta a fejét Rowan. Rövid csend telepedett rájuk, súlyos, komor, melyben a lélegzetvételt is tisztán lehetett hallani.

\- Sajnos igaz. - sóhajtott végül Picquery, intve a fejével. - Menjen vissza Londonba, Corbitt. Van itt gond már éppen elég.

Rowan nem mozdult.

\- Látnom kell.

\- Az szóba sem jöhet. - a Miniszterasszony már-már ingerülten mérte őt végig. - Senki sem láthatja őt, főképp olyan, akinek nincs köze az ügyhöz. Ráadásul azt is figyelembe véve, hogy maga és Grindelwald egykor kapcsolatban álltak…

\- Azt hiszi, csevegni akarok vele? - fakadt ki Rowan, dühében akaratlanul is megemelve a hangját. - Hogy azért akarom látni, mert a múltban volt valami közünk egymáshoz?

Picquery hideg higgadtsággal mérte őt végig.

\- Nem számít, mit akar; a személyes érzelmei vezetik. Nem hiszem, hogy…

\- Hadd beszéljen vele! - csattant fel keserű hangon, váratlanul a Picquery mögött álló Edmund Limus. Mindenki rá pillantott, az auror tiszt pedig határozottan húzta ki magát. - Elnök asszony, én bizalmat szavazok neki.

Picquery úgy meredt Limusra, mint aki hirtelenjében nem tudja, milyen döntést hozzon. Rowant szintén hirtelen érte, hogy valaki nyíltan kiállt mellette; ez a helyzet újabb, meglehetősen hosszú csendet hozott, melynek végén a Miniszterasszony nagyot sóhajtott, komor, de lemondó tekintettel bólintva Limus felé.

\- Rendben van, Mr. Limus. De csupán pár percet engedélyezek… és végig tartsa rajtuk a szemét.

\- Ahogy kívánja, elnök asszony. - felelte Limus, jelentőségteljesen nézve Rowanra, aki átvágott az aurorok között. Érezte, hogy fivére is szorosan a nyomában van, Reynard nem hagyta magára, és így hárman indultak tovább az elkanyarodó, félhomályos folyosón a legvégén levő, lezárt ajtó felé, melynek két oldalán két auror őrködött kivont pálcával, és akiknek Limus gyorsan odaintett, hogy minden rendben van.

\- Miért segített? - kérdezte Rowan, felpillantva a magas férfira. Beléptek az apró, ablaktalan és üres terembe, melynek a másik végéből nyílt még egy ajtó… és Rowan jól tudta, mi van a túloldalán. Érezte, hogy Reynard megborzong mellette.

\- Maga elsősorban nem Grindelwald, hanem a főnök miatt jött. - Limus sóhajtott egyet, jóval halkabban folytatva. - Mindenkit sokként ért, amikor… Elvesztettük Mr. Graves-t. Maga pedig… hát, ez volt a legtöbb, amit most megtehettem.

Rowannak megremegett az ajka. Felszegte a fejét és mereven előre bámult, azt kívánva, bár felébredne ebből a rémálomból.

\- Menjen be, ha valóban ezt szeretné. Nem tanácsolom, de ez a maga döntése. - mondta Limus a nőre nézve. - Itt megvárom.

\- Én viszont veled megyek. - fogta meg nővére karját Reynard, szemmel láthatóan némi félelemmel, de arca elszántságot tükrözött. - Ne is gondolj rá, hogy egyedül hagylak _vele_.

Rowan lassan bólintott, érezve, hogy Reynard szorítása erősödik a karján.

\- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet, Ro? - suttogta aggodalmasan a férfi. - Kérlek, gondold át.

\- Biztos. - válaszolta Rowan, meredten bámulva előre. - Meg akarom kérdezni: miért…

És a rémálom folytatódott.

Hangtalanul léptek be a cellába, mely sötét volt és éppen csak akkora, hogy a szemközti falhoz láncolt alak és őközöttük legyen egy-két méter távolság. Rowan megszédülve torpant meg, szívverésének zajos, zavaros hangja a fülében dübörgött.

Évek óta nem látta őt. Az ismerős arcot, a különleges, átható tekintetet, melyet oly jól ismert és mégse. A férfit, akivel egykor szerették egymást, aki megváltoztatta az életét, és akit oly más szándékok vezéreltek. Az aurája még így, lefegyverezve és fogolyként is uralkodó volt, mellbevágóan erős, egyszerre ébresztve fel a múlt eseményeit, a jelen kínzó valóságát.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Rowan észre sem vette, hogy egy ideje már nem vesz levegőt.

Az _Ő_ ruháit viselte. Az ismerős hosszú kabát, a skorpiók smaragd szemének csillanása oly erővel élesztették fel az emlékeket Rowanban, hogy azt hitte beleőrül. Rosszul volt, alig bírt megállni a lábán.

Tompán tudatosult benne, hogy Reynard pálcája végén némán lobban fel a kis láng, fénye kísérteties árnyékokat keltett életre a falon. Grindelwald pedig felnézett, egyenesen rá, tekintete, a viszontlátás megdermesztette, magához láncolta Rowant.

\- Nem számítottam ilyen előkelő látogatókra. - szólalt meg Grindelwald, már-már barátságosan mosolyodva el maga előtt. Volt benne valami lappangó veszedelem, a jól ismert karizmatikus erő, amely az évek múltával talán csak még kifejezőbb lett. Észre sem vette a rászegeződő pálcát. Elgondolkodva nézte végig Rowant, a nő pedig úgy érezte, mintha teljesen kiszolgáltatottan állna előtte, mintha ő lenne leláncolva és nem fordítva. - Rowan. - Rowan megborzongott a neve hallatán. Próbálta kiverni a fejéből a múltat, az érzéseket, a közös pillanatokat, melyek a férfi viszontlátásával felidéződtek… Alattomosan jöttek, egy-egy újabb fájdalmas kis szúrás mindazok mellé, amelyek miatt ő most itt volt. - Még mindig lenyűgözöl engem… Azt hittem, végleg elhagytad New York-ot.

\- Sosem akartam elhagyni New York-ot. - mondta csendesen a nő, végre megtalálva a hangját. Állta Grindelwald pillantását, ha sápadtan is, akár egy halott. - Te intézted úgy, hogy elmenjek, Gellert. Én pedig vak voltam, hogy ezt észrevegyem.

\- Vak voltál, igen. Azért, mert _szereted_ őt. Tudok róla. - az ismerős tekintet elgondolkodva függött rajta, belé látva. Rowan összeszorította a száját, küzdve a szemébe gyűlő könnyek ellen, nem mintha el tudta volna rejteni az érzéseit Grindelwald elől; ő pontosan ismerte azokat. - Azért vagy itt, mert választ akarsz, tudni akarod, hogy miért. Miért vettem el tőled.

\- Ne merj még több fájdalmat okozni neki. - szólalt meg Reynard, kis félelemmel a szemében, de határozottan. Grindelwald kerülte a pillantását, de röviden felnevetett.

\- Mindig tisztán állsz a dolgokhoz, Reynard, ez így volt régen is; sejtelmed sincs, ezzel mennyi lehetőséget birtokolsz. De még mindig félsz tőlem, mindig is féltél. - jegyezte meg, továbbra is Rowant nézve, finoman felé bólintva. - A fivéred megint meg akar védeni. Jót akar neked, ahogy régen is, de pont attól fordultok el, ami a helyes út lenne. Mondtam már neked: a helyes célhoz gyakran áldozatokon keresztül vezet az út, kedvesem. Tudhatnád, hogy mindent a nagyobb jóért teszek… talán most meg fogod érteni ezt te is, hogy mindez személyesen megérintett. A harag erőssé teszi az embert; a tehetetlenség dühe olyan lépésekre indít, melyekről nem is gondolnánk, hogy képesek vagyunk rá, Rowan.

A nőnek ökölbe szorult a keze az elfojtott indulattól.

\- Az, amit a céljaidért teszel, nem a jó szolgálata. Minden tettedért felelni fogsz, Gellert.

\- Ez talán így fog történni. - Grindelwald halványan elmosolyodott. - De addig még lesz, aki sokat fog szenvedni.

Volt valami a tekintetében, a jeges szempárban, ami csak neki szólt, ami a kettejük közös, szavak nélküli nyelvén üzent neki. Ő és Grindelwald között még mindig volt valamiféle kapocs, emléke annak, hogy egykor milyen közel álltak egymáshoz, lehetősége annak, hogy olykor olvassanak egymás pillantásában, szavaiban, mozdulataiban…

És Rowan hirtelen megértette.

\- _Az_ nem lehet! - nyögte elfúló hangon, megszédülve. Reynard értetlenül meredt rá, míg Grindelwald röviden felnevetett.

\- Miért hazudnék neked? Élvezet látni, ahogy gyötrődsz.

Rowan megkövülten állt. Lassan visszatért a reszketés, a gondolatok kétségbeesetten zavaros csapongása, harag, bűntudat, veszteségérzet és az _Ő_ hiánya… és valamiféle remény, halovány és szinte semmitmondó, olyan, mint a Reynard pálcája végén kitartóan lobogó lángocska. Pont elég ahhoz, hogy fájdalommal járjon a benne való megkapaszkodás. Még most, annyi év után is Gellert Grindelwald pontosan tudta, hogyan hasson rá, hogyan állítsa olyan választás elé, hogy a döntése mellett esélye se legyen minden mást a kezében tartania, hogy valamit mindig fel kelljen áldoznia.

Rowan Corbitt hirtelen megfordult, sebesen és indulatosan, köpenye vadul lobogott utána. Ellépett Grindelwald elől, mintha kiszabadult volna a sötét varázsló bűvköréből, ráébredve arra, hogy mit cselekedhet még, hogy van még valami, amit megtehet. Valójából nem volt választása, a helyzet magában hordozta a döntését. Gondolatai lassan letisztultak, egyetlen tényre fókuszálva, amely tisztán és erősen tört át haragon és fájdalmon, elszánt, szinte elsöprő erőt öntve belé.

_ „Él. Percival még életben van.”_


	3. 2. fejezet

**2\. FEJEZET**

Megindultan, sebesen hagyta maga mögött a cellát, szinte kirobbanva az ajtón. A kinn várakozó Limus meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte. Rowan izgatottan kapkodta a levegőt, miközben Reynard is felzárkózott, őrá meredve valamiféle különös arckifejezéssel, amelyet Rowan szinte észre sem vett.

\- Graves... Beszélnem kell Picquery-vel, azonnal. - motyogta a nő. Ahogy Limus kérdőn mérte őt végig, nagyot sóhajtott, próbálva összeszedni a gondolatait, lehiggadni kissé, hogy meg tudja magyarázni a helyzetet. Nehezen ment; a viszontlátás súlya, az információ, melyet Grindelwald közvetített felé, több volt annál, mint amit képes volt elviselni. - Graves életben van... Grindelwald nem ölte meg, életben van.

\- Honnan tudja? - meredt rá Limus.

\- Elárulta. - vágta rá a nő. - Grindelwald elmondta nekem.

Limus úgy festett, mint aki hirtelenjében nem tudja, mit tegyen, higgyen-e neki vagy sem. Rowan érezte, hogy Reynard megszorítja a karját. Sok minden volt ebben a szavak nélküli gesztusban: aggodalom és féltés, tettek előre látása, annak tudata, hogy Reynard is tisztában van azzal, amivel a nővére, hogy Grindelwald valóban igazat mondott. Rowan teljesen felindult. _„Percival életben van...”_ Érzékelte, hogy Limus, ha kissé bizonytalanul is, de rábólint a kérésére. Elindultak visszafelé. _„Életben van, még van rá remény, hogy...”_ A hallottak olyasfajta új erőt, kétségbeesett elszántságot adtak neki, amelyben megkapaszkodhatott, tenni akarást, hogy megakadályozza, megállítsa, amit korábban nem vett észre, amikor hagyta, hogy mindez megtörténhessen.

Ahogy kiléptek a folyosóra, minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Picquery várakozva, szigorú tekintettel fonta össze a karjait.

\- Nos?

Limus és Reynard egyszerre néztek Rowanra. A nő feldúlt izgatottsággal lépett előrébb.

\- Graves még életben van. - jelentette ki, nem foglalkozva a jelenlévők döbbent összerezzenésével. Ő csak Picquery-t nézte elszánt indulattal; a Miniszterasszony némán, egyszerre csodálkozó és komor tekintettel hallgatta a szavait. - Grindelwald nem ölte meg őt, hallja? Elárulta nekem, Graves életben van!

Csend borult rájuk, súlyos, valahogy elbizonytalanító csend. Picquery összenézett az oldalán álló auror tisztekkel, magas rangú minisztériumi emberekkel.

\- Honnan ilyen biztos ebben? - kérdezte végül.

\- Onnan, hogy Grindelwald nem hazudna nekem. - vágta rá Rowan, közelebb lépve. - Tudja, hogy így hathat rám a legerősebben, és pontosan azt akarja, hogy szenvedjek. - megcsóválta a fejét, aztán hadarva folytatta. - De ez most nem számít. Az a fontos, hogy nem ölte meg őt... Életben van, azt nem tudom, hogy hol, és tennünk kell valamit, meg kell találnunk őt, meg kell mentenünk...

Egyre emelte fel a hangját, s némi harag is csendült benne, ahogy lassan eluralkodott rajta az érzés, a sürgető készség, hogy tegyen valamit, siessen és megtalálja őt, elsöpörve az eddig rajta uralkodó fájdalmas bénultságot.

\- Hát nem értik? Elnök asszony, még cselekedhetünk, még van remény arra...

Zúgó fejjel akadt meg, végignézve Picquery-n és a jelenlévőkön. A tekintetek kereszttüzében kezdte rosszul érezni magát. Azok olyasmit közvetítettek, amit egyáltalán nem várt: hitetlenkedésből fakadó tartózkodást, elhatárolódást. Picquery összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez nem várt információ, Corbitt. - mondta lassan. Rowan döbbenten, feldühödve meredt rá.

\- Ha az is, nem hagyhatjuk cselekvés nélkül! - csattant fel. - Maga nem hisz nekem, igaz?

\- Nyugodjon meg. - szólt rá Picquery. - Bármi is az igazság... ez nem a maga ügye. Semmi köze hozzá, itt sem kellene lennie. Köszönjük az információt, és természetesen azonnal összeülünk megvitatni, mit léphet erre a MACUSA. Mr. Limus!

Limus bocsánatkérően pillantott az ikrekre, mielőtt csatlakozott a Miniszterasszony köréhez. Rowan indulatosan méregette Picquery-t.

\- Ismétlem, ne avatkozzon ebbe, Corbitt. Legyen hálás, amiért engedélyeztem, hogy beszélhessen a fogollyal. Most menjen vissza Londonba. - közölte a Miniszterasszony. Rowan felháborodottan vette a levegőt, hogy közbeszóljon, mire Reynard gyorsan, megnyugtatóan fogta le a karját. - Mr. Cleveland, kísérje vissza őket.

Neil Cleveland bizonytalanul bólogatva vált ki a társai közül, kerülve Rowan tekintetét. Picquery még egyszer komoran végigmérte a nőt, majd megfordult, kíséretével együtt távozva. Rowan úgy meredt utána, mint aki nem akarja elhinni ezt az egészet.

\- Ennyi? - kérdezte feldúltan, miután Picquery és a többiek eltűntek. Reynard és Neil aggodalmasan pillantottak össze.

\- Ro... - mondta csendesen Reynard, finoman megszorítva a karját. A nő dühösen húzta ki magát.

\- Ne is mondj semmit, Rey! - nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne kiabáljon, ne remegjen a hangja. - Percival életben van, a MACUSA pedig nem hiszi el, nem tesz semmit.

\- Ez azért nem pontosan így van. - mondta óvatosan Reynard. - De lásd be, idő kell, hogy mindez olyan mederbe terelődjön, hogy valóban lehessen cselekedni. A MACUSA nem léphet azonnal.

\- Akkor is, én nem hagyom, hogy... - Rowan egészen kipirult. - Merlinre, ez nem lehet így!

Neil Cleveland zavartan toporogva, szinte már bűntudatos arckifejezéssel nézte őt.

\- Tényleg nem ölték meg Mr. Graves-t? - kérdezte halkan. Rowan elkomorodva, épphogy csak kicsit lehiggadva pillantott vissza rá.

\- Igen. - mondta zúgó fejjel, ahogy a gondolatai egymást kergették. Amikor Neil elindult volna, hogy visszakísérje őket a felsőbb szintekre, elkapta a fiatal auror karját. - Neil, pontosan mi volt ez az egész, mi történt?

A fiú kínosan lépkedett egyik lábáról a másikra.

\- Én... azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy kísérjelek vissza titeket. - mondta bizonytalanul. Rowan eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Ott voltál, igaz? - kérdezte, szinte már követelőző hangon. Neil félrefordította a fejét. - Mi történt pontosan? Hogyan lepleztétek le Grindelwaldot, hogyan fogtátok el? Neil, mondd el! Ha tudunk bármit is tenni, ha talán... kérlek!

A fiatal auror bűntudatos képpel tördelte a kezeit, magában vívódva.

\- Nem mi lepleztük le. - bökte ki végül. - Egy külföldi mazológus, hogy is hívják... Salmander.

A név egyáltalán nem volt ismeretlen az ikrek számára, de említése váratlan volt, meglepő.

\- Göthe? Theseus öccse? - nézett nagyot Rowan, összepillantva az öccsével. - Ő itt van New York-ban?

\- Ismered?

Rowan bólintott.

\- Természetesen. Hol van most?

\- Mármint Salmander? - Neil szaporán pislogott, miközben végre elindultak. - Nem tudom. Rowan, neked nem szabadna...

\- Senki ne mondja meg, mit csináljak. - mondta ingerülten a nő, majd észbekapva, kissé lecsillapodva és fáradt esdekléssel nézett a fiatal aurorra. - Neil, kérlek segíts nekem... Nem tudom, mire jut a MACUSA, de Graves ennél többet érdemel, és én nem hagyhatom, hogy... Talán még lehet tenni érte valamit, most, hogy kiderült, hogy életben van. Mondd Neil, te nem tennél meg mindent, ami lehetséges, ha van rá esély, hogy azzal megmentsd valaki életét?

\- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. - motyogta Neil. - Mr. Graves a főnököm és annak ellenére, hogy olyan szigorú, mindig is jó vezető volt, jó volt hozzám. Persze, hogy szeretném, ha visszatérne, ha meg tudnánk őt menteni, de engedelmeskednem kell a parancsoknak, és ha az elnök asszony azt mondta, hogy más dolgom van, akkor…

\- Csak annyit kérek, hogy adj lehetőséget arra, hogy beszélhessek Göthe-vel. - Rowan megtorpant, ahogy kiértek a MACUSA fogadócsarnokába. - Ha ki is teszel a Woolworth Building-ből, nem fogok visszamenni Angliába, addig nem, amíg nem tudom meg, pontosan mi történt. - sóhajtott egyet, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy Reynard már-már tiltakozva összerezzen mellette. - Kérlek, Neil. Ez most igazán fontos. Neked nem kell részt venned ebben, csak Salmandert kerítsd elő nekem.

Neil aggodalmasan, rosszul leplezett nyugtalansággal figyelte őt, nem tudva levenni róla a tekintetét. Végül feszült tagjai megadóan lazultak el, és bár látszott rajta, hogy továbbra is tétovázik és fél az esetleges következményektől, bólintott.

\- Rendben. - mondta halkan, körbenézve a még mindig meglehetősen kihalt fogadócsarnokban, melyben csak a kobold- és házimanó személyzet néhány tagja, valamint egy-két korán munkába érkező alkalmazott tartózkodott. A mágikus tevékenység-mérő mutatója megingott a fejük fölött, lassan, komoran billenve vissza végre a _VÉSZHELYZET_ mezőről a _nulla fenyegetés_ zöld zónájába. _„Hazugság az egész.”_ gondolta keserűen Rowan. _„A fenyegetés nem múlt el, csak más lett, alattomosabb. Fájdalmasabb.” _A látványtól hirtelen annyi kép és hangulat, annyi itt töltött emlék villant fel előtte, melyekben oly erősen érezte az _Ő_ jelenlétét, mintha valóban ott lett volna, és nem csak a hiánya keltette mardosó érzés vette volna körül. Hagyta, hogy Neil Gondulphus Graves szobrához terelje őt és Reynardot; a fiatal auror a szabályszegése keltette izgatott idegességgel fordult feléjük.

\- Várjatok itt. Megpróbálom kideríteni, hol van most a mazológus. De ebből még baj lehet.

\- Bármi is lesz, vállalom. Nem érdekel különösebben. - felelte Rowan, és kissé kisimultak a vonásai, ahogy röviden a fiú vállára tette a kezét. - Köszönöm, Neil. Sajnálom, hogy megint téged rángatlak bele a bajba és miattam jársz rosszul.

A fiatal auror futólag, kissé elpirulva és feszülten mosolygott rá, aztán elsietett. Rowan hosszú, kimerült sóhaj kíséretében döntötte hátra a fejét a szobor hűvös felületének, lehunyva a szemét. Néhány órával ezelőtt még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a világ ilyen hirtelen, ilyen fájdalmasan apró darabokra szakad körülötte, megváltoztatva, lidércnyomássá alakítva mindent. És Percival…

\- Rowan. - kinyitotta a szemét az öccse hangjára, lassan, szinte gépies mozdulattal fordulva felé. Reynard őt nézte aggódó, már-már szomorú, de komoly tekintettel, ami mintha éveket öregített volna rajta. Rowan jól ismerte ezt a nézést, mely most egyszerre szólt az ő lelkiállapotának és annak is, ami a gondolatai között motoszkált. Hiszen Reynard úgy ismerte őt, mint senki más: pontosan tisztában volt vele, mit váltottak ki belőle a történtek. Fivére csendesen folytatta. - Nagyon nagy bajba sodrod magadat. Ennek még következményei lesznek. A Minisztérium…

\- Travers? - Rowan röviden, hisztérikus hangon nevetett fel. - Magasról teszek Travers-re és a következményekre is. - megakadt egy pillanatra, amikor észrevette fivére szemében a megbántottságot. Kissé elszégyellte magát, elcsendesedve folytatta. - Ne haragudj, Rey. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy jót akarsz, de… most egyszerűen képtelen vagyok arra, hogy…

Lehajtotta a fejét, kezeibe temetve a homlokát. Magán érezte Reynard tekintetét. Fivére sokáig nem szólt semmit; amikor végre megtörte a hallgatást, a hangjában gondterhelt, szomorúsággal vegyes törődés csendült, pont úgy, mint egyszer régen, amikor Rowan szintén elveszített valakit, akit esélye sem volt visszakapni.

\- Tudom, mire készülsz, Ro. - jelentette ki halkan.

\- Megígérted, hogy nem nézel a fejembe. - mondta a nő. Reynard megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hacsak nem érzem úgy, hogy valami nagy baj van. - felelte, hosszan tanulmányozva nővére arcát. - Rowan… biztos, hogy ezt akarod?

Rowan üres tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

\- Nem vettem észre, Rey. - mondta végül. - Fel sem merült bennem, pedig láthattam volna, tehettem volna valamit. Ott álltam vele szemben és nem jöttem rá, hogy az már nem Percival, pedig ismerem Gellertet, és mégse… - ökölbe szorult a keze, ahogy magáról megfeledkezve, keserű, fájdalmas haraggal tört elő belőle az eddig lappangó gondolat. - Megállíthattam volna, Rey, megállíthattam volna, tehettem volna valamit még időben, és képtelen voltam, nem tettem semmit.

\- Ez nem a hibád volt. - jelentette ki Reynard, szembefordítva őt magával. - Hallod? Nem azért történt így, mert te nem tettél semmit… nem olyan volt a helyzet, Grindelwald pedig a megtévesztés mestere és tudja jól, hogyan hasson rád, hogyan játsszon veled. Eszedbe se jusson magadat felelősségre fogni ezért.

Rowan lassan bólintott, bár a tekintete másról árulkodott. Lehunyta a szemét, remélve, hogy így elrejtheti az érzéseit, eltörölheti azt a szúró, kellemetlen állapotot, amely elhomályosította a látását, égette a torkát, akár egy olcsó Lángnyelv Whisky.

\- Miért? Miért történt mindez, miért pont Őt? - kérdezte csendesen. A gondolatai képtelenek voltak elszakadni Tőle, és a bénító elkeseredettség mellett magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha. - Mármint tudom, Ő a MACUSA feje, általa biztosított minden, amit Gellert akart, de… Percival erős, nagyon. Hogyan győzhette le olyan könnyedén és észrevétlenül? Miért, Rey?

\- Ő valóban rendkívül erős, Ro. - Reynard komolyan nézett a nővérére. - Lehet, hogy ezért van még életben, Grindelwald talán le tudta győzni, de megölni már nem. Szerintem nem csak azért, mert Graves értékes személy, akinek még sok hasznát veheti a jövőben, hanem mert Graves egyszerűen _nem hagyta_ ezt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha le is győzték, keményen harcol az életben maradásért. Ő nem olyasvalaki, aki csak úgy feladná. És azt sem akarná, hogy te hibáztasd magad a történtek miatt.

Rowan hosszan sóhajtott. Nem tudta eldönteni, fivére inkább vigasztalásképp mondja ezt vagy ő maga is hisz benne.

\- Ezért kell cselekedni. - jelentette ki, elszántan nézve vissza Reynardra. - Nem tudom, mi lesz, nem tudom, mit lép a MACUSA. De az idő vészesen fogy így is. És én nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez így maradjon… Ő életben van, én pedig nem nyugszom addig, amíg nem találok rá, nem mentem meg.

\- Nem lesz könnyű. - mondta gondterhelten Reynard, de egy szóval sem ellenezte, amit nővére mondott. Lesütötte a szemét, és Rowan hirtelen tudta, mi jár a fejében, mintha néhány pillanat erejéig maga is legilimentorrá vált volna: Reynard meg akarta kímélni őt a kérdéstől, hogy mi lesz, ha nem sikerül, ha elkésnek, a ténytől, hogy ennek a lehetősége ott van, akár egy fenyegető, nyomasztó árnyék.

\- Szeretem őt. - szólalt meg csendesen.

\- Igen, tudom. - bólintott Reynard, megfogva a kezét. Rowan az ajkába harapott és félrepillantott kissé.

\- Csak… beszéljünk Göthe-vel, jó? - mondta. - Biztosan látott valamit vagy tud valamit, amin aztán elindulhatunk. Segíteni fog, tudom.

o ~ . ~ o

Neil Cleveland végül sikerrel járt. Ő, a Corbitt ikrek és különös vendégük egy bő óra elteltével találkoztak a Sparkbucks kávézóban, három csésze kávé és egy pohár gurgyökértea társaságában.

Göthe Salmander egy cseppet sem változott az elmúlt évek során. Theseus öccse ugyanannyira varázslatosan elveszettnek, környezetére esetlenül és ártatlanul rácsodálkozónak tűnt, mint akkor, amikor Rowan megismerte őt. Bármennyire gondterhelt volt is, bármennyire ült rajta a bánat nyomasztó súlya, a fiatalember láttán halványan elmosolyodott. Göthe Salmander olyan jelenség volt, akinek a közelében az ember valahogy mindig halvány derűt és végtelen természetességet talált. Göthe-t nem foglalkoztatták az olyan jelentéktelen dolgok, mint a világ nagy kérdései, hírnév vagy úgy általánosságban a társadalomnak való megfelelés; Theseus különc öccse ha tehette, kerülte az embereket, a természetben, a varázsvilág különleges lényei között érezte otthon magát, és szenvedésként élt meg minden alkalmat, amikor hivatali dolgokkal vagy személyekkel került kontaktusba. Azt a néhány évet, amikor még a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozott, különösen megszenvedte. Rowan még élénken emlékezett rá, hogy akárcsak Reynard, Göthe is mennyire nem találta a helyét, mennyire rászorult alkalmanként, hogy valaki kiálljon mellette, és végül ez vezetett a vele való barátsághoz is. Rowan amúgy is úgy érezte, tartozik Theseusnak azért, mert tartotta a hátát a Grindelwalddal történtek után, azonban elsősorban nem ez, és nem is a Göthe iránt érzett rokonszenv volt az oka annak, hogy Rowan gyakran pártfogásába vette, és nem is az előbbiek valamelyike volt, ami Göthe Salmander láttán mindig elsőre eszébe jutott. Észrevétlen, gyors, ideges pillantást váltott Reynarddal és abban a másodpercben pontosan tudta, hogy fivérét ugyanaz az érzés fogta el: a mélyről jövő lelkiismeret-furdalás és bűntudat érzése.

Rowan szaporán pislogott, megpróbálva kiverni a fejéből a felvillanó emlékképeket, melyek Göthe jelenlétében hirtelen mintha életre keltek volna.

.

_Napsütéses koradélután, tavaszillat a levegőben. A Roxfort kastély magasodó tornyai a távolban, enyhén fújó szélfuvallat._

_ \- Le ne ess Ro! - Reynard rosszallóan pillantott rá a szemüvege fölött, abbahagyva kis időre az olvasást. Rowan csak a szemét forgatta, még magasabbra kapaszkodva a fa ágai között, melynek vastag törzséhez fivére a hátát vetette._

_ \- De hisz pont ez a lényege, Rey. - Rowan vidáman nevetett, ahogy felállt az egyik magasan lévő ágon, kihúzva magát, szélesre tárva a karjait. Majd úgy, ahogy volt, ledőlt a semmibe és zuhanni kezdett. - Kapj el Ali!_

_A repülő szőnyeg előre lendült, elkapva őt a levegőben, majd lassítva, puhán ereszkedett le a földre. Rowan nevetve gurult vele néhány métert a füvön, pont Reynard mellé érkezve._

_ \- Ezt neked is ki kellene próbálnod._

_ \- Még mit nem. Itt sem szabadna lennünk, erre kelted a feltűnést. - Reynard most már fel sem pillantott a füzetéből. - Úgy volt, hogy kipróbáljuk azt a transzformációs varázsigét, amit az RBF-re készülőknek adtak fel, most nem játszanod kellene._

_ \- Jó, igazad van. - sóhajtott Rowan, végigsimítva a repülő szőnyegen. - Csak még egyszer, jó? Aztán minden úgy megy majd tovább, ahogy terveztük._

_Persze nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezték. A történések teljesen más fordulatot vettek, felgyorsultak és kuszává váltak, Rowan pedig hiába próbálta később elfelejteni őket, azok egy-egy villanás, kép formájában élesen megmaradtak: egy elszabadult varázslény, egy lány, amint kétségbeesetten próbálja visszafogni, talárjának zöld szegélye vadul lobog. A baleset, amelyet ő és Reynard végignéztek a rejtekhelyükről… A tanárok szigorú, fenyegető köre, készen arra, hogy felelősségre vonják a tettest… és Göthe Salmander, alig pár évvel idősebb, mint az ikrek, amint jelentkezik, magára vállalva a történteket._

_._

Rowan összeszorította a száját. Még ennyi év elteltével is pontosan azt érezte, mint ott és akkor, tizenhárom évesen, a fivére mellett állva és figyelve Göthe-t. Sem ő, sem Reynard nem mertek szólni, hallgattak, pedig tudták, hogy a fiú ártatlan volt, nem ő volt a felelős. Hallgattak, mert akkor, amikor történt, maguk is tilosban jártak, és ha beszéltek volna, fel kellett volna fedniük Alit, a saját titkaikat. Végignézték hát, ahogy azt csapják ki az iskolából, aki semmit sem tett. _„Szólnunk kellett volna.”_ gondolta magában azóta Rowan számtalan alkalommal. Szégyellte magát az akkor történtek miatt, a gyávaságáért, a tehetetlenségéért. Göthe minderről persze semmit sem tudott; nem tudhatta, Rowan miért volt olyan barátságos vele mindig is, miért állt ki mellette később a Minisztériumban, ha kellemetlenség érte. Rowan pedig sosem merte bevallani, mit tud, minek volt a tanúja azon a napon.

Kissé feszülten próbálta visszarángatni magát a jelenbe, miközben helyet foglaltak az asztal körül.

\- Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy itt, New York-ban fogunk majd találkozni. - törte meg végül a csendet. Göthe a rá jellemző módon, zavartan mosolyodott el.

\- Volt egy kis dolgom errefelé, de attól tartok… - némileg szabadkozva emelte fel ütött-kopott bőröndjét (a bőröndöt, amelyet egykor régen még Rowantól kapott), miközben Neil Cleveland felé pillantott; a fiatal auror kihúzta magát ültében és összefonta a karjait, próbálva amolyan Percival Graves-esen szigorúnak és komolynak látszani. - Attól tartok, hogy távoznom kell majd a városból, minél hamarabb. Okoztam egy kis… hát, felfordulást.

\- Felfordulást. - ismételte érdeklődve Rowan. Göthe az asztalra helyezte a bőröndöt és a nő felé csúsztatta, finoman meglökve vele a csészéket.

\- Megtennéd, hogy megnézed? Valami nincs rendben vele, a zár fele időnként felpattan. De ha lehet, ne nyisd ki. - tette gyorsan, tekintete a helységet pásztázta. - Az… az nem lenne túl jó.

\- Hm. - Rowan összenézett a fivérével, majd ő is, Reynard is a bőrönd fölé hajoltak. Pár percnyi csend borult rájuk, melyet csak az ikrek szöszmötölése tört meg, ahogy a bőröndöt vizsgálgatták, néha jelentőségteljes pillantásokat váltva. Végül Rowan rosszallóan vonta fel a szemöldökét, miközben a zárat próbálgatta.

\- Mivel tömted tele, Göthe?

A fiatalember kissé zavartan ficergett a székén.

\- Néhány… _néhány_ lénnyel. - fogta halkabbra a hangját, majd miután Rowan továbbra sem engedte el a tekintetét, megadóan folytatta. - Egy furkász, egy futkár… meg pár bólintér, parókás pörgencs és hamukuszma. Meg Dougel, a szemifálzsom. - rövid szünet, Göthe kínosan nyelt egyet, hangja most szinte mentegetőző volt. - Néhány okkami és egy böklenccsalád, őket muszáj volt megvédenem, a varázsvilág előszeretettel vadássza őket. - még hosszabb szünet. - E-egy randalór, de nem veszélyes, nagyon szelíd. Igazán. Egy csordányi holdborjú…

\- Azt hiszem, értem. - vágott a szavába Rowan, hirtelenjében nem tudva eldönteni, nevessen vagy bosszankodjon-e. - Tudod, én gyerekként beértem volna egy goromkával, mint háziállat, de persze nem engedték, nem illett a _nemes_ családomhoz. Már majdnem megvettük, amikor egyenesen az anyám képébe vágott valami szaftosat és ezzel vége is lett a goromkavásárlásnak. Helyette nosztallangom volt… Na de nem is ez a lényeg. Meglehetősen túlzsúfoltad azt a bőröndöt, nem gondolod?

\- Minden tágítóbűbájnak megvan a maga határa, és minél jobban közelítesz a határhoz, annál jobban feszegeti a varázslatot, amely jelen esetben a zár állandó felpattanásában mutatkozott. - tette hozzá magyarázón Reynard. - A bőrönd felnyílt és ami már nem fért el rendesen, az kiszökött.

Göthe kissé behúzta a nyakát és megeresztett egy zavart félmosolyt.

\- Most már értem, miért szabadult rá egy-két varázslényem New York-ra. - jegyezte meg. Rowan a fejét csóválta.

\- Képzelem, mekkora felfordulás lehetett.

\- Inkább el se képzeld. - szólt közbe Neil. Rowan Göthe-re nézett.

\- El tudok végezni néhány korrigáló bűbájt, hogy a bőrönd tágasabb legyen, vagy legalább is a zár tovább bírja a belső nyomást. - mondta. - De ahhoz majd le kell mennem oda alkalomadtán, hogy belülről is lássam, mi a helyzet. Megköszönném, ha elkísérnél, nem örülnék, ha valamelyik bájos védenced engem akarna vacsorára.

\- Meglesz… és igazán köszönöm. - Göthe hálásan és nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel biccentett felé. A nő megvonta kissé a vállát, az arca elé emelve a csészéjét, de még a beálló csendben is magán érezte fivére és Neil, sőt, Göthe tekintetét is. Egy darabig mindannyian úgy tettek, mintha az italuk teljesen lekötné őket, és a találkozásuk a bőrönd-probléma megoldásával el is érte volna a célját, és végül Theseus öccse volt, aki folytatta a beszélgetést, elgondolkodó tekintettel mondva ki azt, amit mindannyian halogatni kívántak kissé. - Miért akartál találkozni velem? Félre ne érts, igazán jó, hogy így véletlenül összefutottunk New York-ban, de úgy látom, ez a találkozó fontosabb volt számodra, mint elsőnek tűnik, és szeretném érteni. Az auror azt mondta…

Göthe várakozva pislogott, miközben Rowan lassú sóhajjal fújta ki a levegőt, visszanézve rá. Most, hogy itt volt, elérte a célját, hogy találkozzanak, valahogy nehezére esett megszólalni, kimondani a kérdéseket, mintha előre félt volna attól, milye választ kap rájuk, mit tárnak majd fel előtte.

\- Grindelwald. - mondta végül, Göthe pedig összerezzent a név hallatán. - A MACUSA ma hajnalban fogta el őt, mondták, hogy te leplezted le, te ismerted fel, hogy ő az. Hogy történt, Göthe?

A fiatalember kissé összezavarodva nézett vissza rá.

\- Miért akarod tudni, hogy Grindelwald…?

\- Nem érdekel kifejezetten Grindelwald. - vágott a szavába Rowan, majd miután Reynard figyelmeztetően a vállára tette a kezét, körbepillantva a kávézóban, kissé csendesebben folytatta. - Egy barátomnak nyoma veszett, és emögött Grindelwald áll, ő tette és csakis rajta keresztül találhatom meg. Minél tovább várunk, annál kevesebb rá az esély, hogy életben lehet. Már így is több hét telt el azóta, hogy utoljára beszéltem Graves-szel, és még csak fel sem tűnt nekem, hogy valami nincs rendben, valami változott.

\- Graves? - kérdezett rá hirtelen Göthe, hangjában nyugtalanság, és némi félelem csendült. - Percival Graves? Ismerem őt. Ő az, aki… - idegesen mocorgott a székén, mint aki nem kívánja kimondani, ami a fejében van, de Rowan könnyen le tudta olvasni az arcáról és a történtek után sejtette is, hogy a fiatalember mire gondolhat. _„Merlinre, miket tett még Gellert?”_ futott át rajta a keserű gondolat. _„Nem csak elvette Őt, a pozícióját is alaposan kihasználta, rossz célokra… Milyen szörnyűségekről hihetik most, hogy azokért Percival a felelős?”_

\- Ő nem rossz ember, Göthe. - jelentette ki élesen, indulatosan húzva ki magát. - Percival Graves a barátom, Grindelwald pedig elfogta őt, hogy felvehesse az alakját, átvehesse a helyét. Bármit is tett a nevében, _az nem Graves volt_. Hiszen te is láttad. Az igazi Percival Graves, ő… - elharapta a mondatot, megakadva kissé. Most kifejezetten nehéz volt összerendezni a gondolatait, szavakba önteni mindazt, amit tudott és érzett. - Jól ismerem őt. Ő… olyasvalaki, aki sosem ártana másoknak, hacsak ők maguk nem kényszerítik erre, és nem is tűrné, hogy más szenvedjen vagy igazságtalanság történjen vele. Az egész életét arra áldozza, hogy mások biztonságban lehessenek, védve őket az olyasfajta gonoszságoktól, melyeket Grindelwald is tett. Sosem élne vissza a hatalmával és a pozíciójával. Diszkrét, önzetlen és igazságos, és ha nem is mutatja ki, melegszívű és törődő. Az életemet is rábíznám, habozás nélkül. Fontos nekem. - félretekintett, lefelé, a szorosan összekulcsolt kezeit bámulva. - Nagyon. Nem veszíthetem el.

Csend borult rájuk, jelentőségteljes, beszédes csend. Göthe enyhén összezavarodott ábrázattal emésztette magában a hallottakat, tétován görnyedve össze kissé, mint általában, ha a figyelem rá irányult.

\- De hát Graves a MACUSA feje, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalálják. - az ölében tartott bőröndöt piszkálta, úgy figyelte Rowant, nem kis aggodalommal a tekintetében, kísértetiesen hasonlítva Theseus bátyjára, ami csak nagyon ritkán fordult elő. - Nem kellene belevonnod magad, személyes tapasztalatból mondom, aki belekeveredik…

Rowan dühösen rázta meg a fejét.

\- A MACUSA egyelőre nem tesz semmit, csak ül ölbe tett kézzel, és… bocsánat. - villant a tekintete Neil felé, aki zavartan megvonta a vállát. A nő kissé lehiggadva folytatta. - Úgy tűnik, nincs más, és amúgy is, nekem eszem ágában sincs kivonni magam. Kérlek, Göthe. Az idő szorít, _muszáj_ elmondanod, amit tudsz.

\- Nem tudok túl sokat. - felelte a fiatalember, szinte mentegetőzve. - Nem igazán figyeltem Gra… hát, Grindelwaldra. Csak azután, hogy megpróbálta a lényeimre fogni egy ember halálát, noha a jelek tisztán mutatták a tettes kilétét.

\- Bármilyen információ rengeteget segíthet. - Rowan várakozva dőlt előrébb, tekintete szinte foglyul ejtette Göthe-ét. - Merre járt? Miket tett? Mit láttál, milyen célok vezérelhették?

Göthe elgondolkodva pattintotta ki és be a bőrönd csatos zárját.

\- Kezdetben úgy tűnt, érdeklik a lényeim. A tény, hogy varázslényekkel együtt érkeztem a városba. - mondta vontatottan, kissé merengve. Lesütötte a szemét, és innentől láthatóan könnyebben ment neki a dolgok felidézése. - Éppen nyomozott, valamiféle láthatatlan szörnyeteg tartotta rettegésben a várost. Úgy tűnt, mindenáron meg akarja találni, folyamatosan a nyomában járt.

\- Igen, anno még Graves, mármint az igazi, és mi is kutattunk a titokzatos mágia után. - szúrta közbe Reynard. Neil idegesen köszörülte mellette a torkát, de Rowannak ez nem tűnt fel. Szinte az öccse hangját sem hallotta.

\- És mire jutott? Tudsz arról? - faggatta Göthe-t.

\- Sajnos csak későn derült ki, pontosan mik is a tervei. - sóhajtott rosszkedvűen Göthe. - Nekem és Tináéknak rossz előérzetünk volt, de hiába próbáltuk kideríteni, milyen szándék vezérli, nem kaptunk válaszokat. Még Gnarlak sem tudott beszélni róla.

\- Mármint _az_ a Gnarlak? - kapta fel a fejét Rowan. - A kobold? A Vakmalac tulaja? De hát ő mindenről és mindenkiről tud mindent.

\- Megkérdeztem, tud-e bármit mondani Percival Graves-ről. - mondta Göthe. - Egy szót sem bírt kinyögni. Rettegett tőle, sütött róla.

\- Hát, Mr. Graves látogatása óta nem is csodálom. - motyogta közbe Neil. Rowan eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Akkor már biztosak voltunk benne, hogy valami nincsen rendben vele. - folytatta Göthe. - Ráadásul kapóra jött neki, hogy néhány varázslényem elszabadult. Felelőssé tudott tenni a városban történt pusztításért, azt mondva, hogy az én ártatlan lényeim valamelyike okozta a mágikus zavart és egy ember halálát. _Az_ kellett neki, az igazi tettes, és amíg a MACUSA minket próbált elfogni, ő foglalkozhatott vele, hogy megszerezze magának. De nem sikerült neki. - Göthe nagyot sóhajtott, lehorgasztva a fejét. - Az obskurus elszabadult.

Megfagyott körülöttük a levegő.

\- _Obskurus_? - kérdezte végül Rowan. A kimondott szónak súlya volt, fenyegetés és misztikum kísérte, akár egy baljós árnyék. Reynard elhűlve húzta ki magát, és az ikrek egymásra pillantottak. Ahogy Göthe kimondta, hirtelen mindent megértettek, világossá vált számukra mindaz, amelyre hosszú hónapok során keresték a választ New York-ban, amit ők és a MACUSA is hiába próbáltak azonosítani, amihez oly közel jártak és végül mégsem tudták megfejteni. Annyira hihetetlen volt, megrázó és mégis nyilvánvaló. Rowan a rádöbbenéstől egész megszédülve fújta ki a levegőt. - A szörnyeteg, a titokzatos mágikus erő, az, amit kerestünk… egy obskurus volt.

Göthe lassan bólintott.

\- Egy obskurus New York-ban. Még csak nem is gondoltuk volna. Azt sem akartuk elhinni, amit láttunk. - Reynard elfintorodott. - De hát hogyan…

\- Az Új Salem… - szakadt ki Rowanból. A nő megerősítésre várva, a hirtelen megértéstől zúgó fejjel kapta Göthe felé a tekintetét. - Ezért volt köze az egészhez. Ott volt az obskuráló, igaz?

\- A fiú. - bólintott Göthe. Rowan egy pillanatig képtelen volt leplezni a rátörő megkönnyebbülést. Göthe hangjába szomorúság vegyült. - Credence. Grindelwald őt kereste.

\- Az obskurus kellett neki. - ismételte Rowan halkan. Így már annyira nyilvánvaló, annyira tiszta volt számára minden. - Hogy megszerezze, felhasználja. Tudta, hogy Graves és én nem csak a mágia természetét derítettük fel, de rájöttünk az összefüggésre is, hogy a titokzatos szörnyetegnek köze van az Új Salemhez. Közel jártunk és onnantól már rájöhettünk volna, hogy egy obskurussal van dolgunk és arra, hogy pontosan kicsoda az. Lépnie kellett… Graves-et elfogta és átvette a helyét, hiszen a személyében minden lehetőség adott volt a számára és úgy alakította tovább a nyomozást, ahogyan akarta. Engem és Rey-t pedig elküldött, hogy ne zavarhassuk a munkáját, ne deríthessünk ki többet.

A gondolatmenetben megakadva, pillanatnyi összezavarodás kíséretében hallgatott el, rövid ideig összevont szemöldökkel, egyszerre értetlenül és gondterhelten meredve maga elé.

\- Hol van most az obskuráló? - kérdezte átvéve a szót Reynard; az arca különösen levert volt, és Rowan tudta, hogy a kérdése pillanatában már tisztában van a válasszal. Neil elfordult, szégyenkezve fordítva hátat nekik, míg Göthe elkeseredetten rázta a fejét, maga elé bámulva.

\- Meghalt. - bökte ki kurtán, enyhe indulattal. - Az aurorok nem tudták megfékezni és a Miniszter elrendelte az obskurus megölését.

\- Obskurus formában volt, amikor megölték? - kérdezett rá Rowan, mire Göthe egyenesen ránézett. A nő arca olvashatatlan volt, komolyan eltökélt, és Göthe vállai végül megnyugodva megereszkedtek kissé. Egyikük sem szólt, csupán jelentőségteljesen nézték egymást, nem mondva ki azt, amit mind a ketten nagyon jól tudtak ebben a pillanatban, amit megőriztek a kettejük titkának.

\- Hol történt mindez? - törte meg a csendet végül Reynard.

\- City Hall metrómegálló. - szólt közbe motyogva Neil. - Már rendet tettünk a környéken, és Mr. Salmandernek hála, a magnixeket is amneziáltuk. Mintha semmi sem történt volna.

\- Pedig közben mennyi minden változott. - sóhajtott Rowan. - Köszönöm, Göthe.

A mazológus alig láthatóan, halvány mosollyal biccentett, állát a bőröndjére csúsztatva. Neil Cleveland idegesen fészkelődött.

\- Vissza kell mennem a MACUSA-hoz. - mondta. - Rowan, most mit akarsz tenni?

A nő komoran húzta ki magát, szintén készülve az indulásra.

\- Tovább megyek. - jelentette ki. - Grindelwald talán sok mindent elért, de a végső tervében elbukott. Nem legyőzhetetlen. És bármi is történjék, én nem fogok egy újabb győzelmet megadni neki.


	4. 3. fejezet

**3\. FEJEZET**

\- Ez így nem lesz jó.

Reynard Corbitt idegesen pillantott körbe a Sparkbucks egyre népesebb környezetén, majd egy gyors sóhajjal visszafordult a kandalló irányába és a zölden lobogó lángok közé hajolt. A Hop Hálózat túloldalán, Londonban Theseus Salmander gondterhelten masszírozta a halántékát.

\- Már nincs sok időm, Reynard. Travers bármikor bejöhet.

\- Nekem sem. - válaszolt a fiatalember. - Ez a hely kezd zsúfoltabb és zsúfoltabb lenni, itt a délutáni csúcsidő.

\- Akkor mi legyen? - Theseus felpattant az asztala mellől és fel-alá kezdett járkálni az irodában. - Ha tudnád, mekkora botrány volt… alig sikerült elsimítanom. A nővéred nem csak a munkából jött el hirtelen és látszólag ok nélkül, de egy tárgyaláson is tanúskodnia kellett volna, és ha oda az ügynek… Mit művelt New York-ban?

\- Egyelőre semmi felháborítót, de attól tartok, ez nem lesz így sokáig. A MACUSA nem éppen úgy tervezi a lépéseit, ahogyan ő szeretné. - Reynard megcsóválta a fejét. - Attól tartok, Rowan a saját feje után fog menni… én pedig nem fogom tudni megállítani. Azt hiszem, talán nem is lenne helyes az útjába állnom, amíg nem áll fenn, hogy tényleg veszélybe sodorja magát. Graves nagyon sokat jelent neki. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd hirtelen erővel, egyetlen kiáltással szakadt fel belőle mindaz az aggodalom és feszültség, amelyet eddig elnyomni próbált. - Csak baja ne essen…!

\- Ezt szeretném elérni én is. - mondta gyorsan Theseus, igyekezve megnyugtatóan szólni, miközben vadul integetett Reynardnak, hogy maradjon csendben. Odalépett közvetlenül a kandalló elé, melyben most Reynard feje lebegett a lángok között és közel hajolt, komoran nézve a fiatalember szemébe. - Megteszem, amit tudok.

\- Mit mondtál nekik? - kérdezte kissé lecsillapodva Reynard, tekintetével Theseus irodájának kijárata felé intve.

\- Hogy Rowan rosszul lett a hirtelen hírtől és haza kellett mennie. - az aurorparancsnok a zsebébe dugta a kezét és cipőjével a padlót piszkálta egy darabig. - Egyelőre nincs arról hivatalos papír, hogy hova ment, és ha igaz, amit mondtál, hogy a MACUSA maga kívánja elrendezni az ügyet, akkor onnan nem is fog jelentés érkezni.

\- Mindenki tudja, hogy Ro New York-ba jött. - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reynard.

\- De nem hivatalosan. Ennyi erővel Egyiptomban is lehet. Próbáljuk meg ezt kihasználni. - Theseus megvakarta az állát és az asztalához visszalépve az iratait kezdte el rendezgetni. - Tehát, a jelenlegi verzió szerint Rowan nem érezte jól magát és hazament, te elkísérted és most még jelentetted is a történteket. Megpróbálom elsimítani a dolgokat, és ha a helyzet a ti oldalatokon is így marad, akkor Travers kénytelen lesz elfogadni. Hogy ezután mi lesz, azt már nem tudom… Kérlek mondd meg Rowannak, hogy beszélni akarok vele, amint lehetséges.

\- Megmondom. - bólogatott szaporán Reynard. Az irodán kívülről gyors léptek zaja hangzott fel, majd valaki lendületesen dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón. Mindketten összerezzentek és Reynard suttogóra fogta a hangját. - Köszönöm, Theseus.

Az aurorparancsnok sietve biccentett, miközben az ajtó felé lendült, Reynard pedig nem várta meg, amíg betessékeli érezhetően ideges látogatóját. Gyorsan hátrahúzta a fejét, kihajolva a tűzből, visszatérve a Sparkbucks nyüzsgő színkavalkádjába. Néhány pillanatig elfásulva meredt maga elé, majd megrázta a fejét és visszaült a pulthoz, futólag rámosolyogva a másik oldalon álló, elpiruló boszorkányra, aki megengedte neki, hogy használja a Sparkbucks privát kandallóját (Reynardnak fogalma sem volt róla, miért, de szorította a szükség és igencsak nagyra értékelte a gesztust).

\- Kérnék még egy vaníliás lattét.

Épp belekortyolt a frissen készült kávéba, amikor enyhe szél csapta meg hátulról és Rowan bukkant fel, kezében Göthe Salmander kissé viharvert bőröndjével.

\- Végre. - sóhajtott Reynard, ahogy nővére leült mellé és egy hajtásra megitta a már rég kihűlt melange-át. - Szerintem a Sparkbucks történetében még senki sem töltött ennyi időt az illemhelységben.

\- Macerásabb volt, mint hittem. - vont vállat Rowan, leporolva a karjáról némi komposztot. - Göthe egy kisebb állatkertet gyűjtött össze, nem csoda, hogy rendetlenkedett a bőrönd. Elég sok időbe telt, amíg módosítottam a varázslatot, és közben majdnem felfalt egy akromantula.

\- Göthe még odabenn van?

\- Azt mondta, nyugodtan tegyem le itt a bőröndöt valamelyik sarokba, majd előjön, ha végzett a teendőivel. És hogy ne várjuk meg. Már elbúcsúztam tőle. - Rowan elgondolkodva meredt maga elé és egy darabig csend borult rájuk, melyet végül ő tört meg. - Gondolkoztam, Rey. Erről az egészről.

\- Graves-ről? - kérdezett rá óvatosan az öccse.

\- Mm. - Rowan összekulcsolta maga előtt a kezeit, egy pillanatra összeszorítva a száját. - Hogy merre tovább. Göthe információi sokat segítenek.

\- Légy óvatos, Ro. Én… közben beszéltem Theseussal. - motyogta Reynard, mire nővére élesen ránézett. - A hivatalos verzió szerint hirtelen rosszul lettél és hazamentél, szabadnapot vettél ki. Theseus majd elrendezi, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Travers nem tudja, valójából merre jársz. Valameddig húzhatod az időt, de nem sokáig, nem csak Travers, de a MACUSA sem nézné jó szemmel.

Rowan nem válaszolt erre semmit. Fivérének igaza volt, de egyelőre nem akarta ezt sem elismerni, sem foglalkozni vele; elhárította a problémát, mintha nem is létezett volna. Travers, Theseus és a Minisztérium, az egész reggeli kavarodás olyan volt, mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt volna, valaki mással, nem vele.

\- Úgy vélem, Gnarlak egyelőre várhat. - szólalt meg végül. - Az a kobold veszélyes, ráadásul most retteg is, ha bármit meg akarunk tudni tőle Graves-ről, arra fel kell készülni. - határozottan húzta ki magát és erősen megragadta Reynard karját. - Elmegyek a metróállomáshoz, ahol az obskurus tombolt. Az Új Salem templomhoz. Minden helyszínre, ahol Gellert az Ő képében járt. Velem tartasz?

\- Te is tudod, hogy igen. - bólintott Reynard, felhajtva a maradék lattét. Az ikrek a kijárat felé sandítottak; Manhattan utcáira lassan leszállt a délutáni, korai sötétség és kigyúltak a karácsonyi fények, megvilágítva a frissen hullott, hófehér havat. Még most is hulltak alá a pelyhek az égből, lassan kavarogva a levegőben, Rowan pedig hosszan, különösen csillogó szemmel bámulta őket. - Ne szorítsd ennyire a karom, Ro.

\- Oh. - a nő elengedte őt, felállva a pulttól és a kabátja után nyúlt. - Ne haragudj.

Reynard csupán biccentett, kissé zavartan fordulva el, hogy ő is felvegye a kabátját. Bármennyire is igyekezett elterelni a gondolatait Rowan felől, képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a múltbéli képet, amelyet akkor nem ő látott, a Broadway-en sűrűn hulló, el nem olvadó hópelyhek ragyogó képét.

o ~ . ~ o

Vékony, puha hótakaróra hoppanáltak. Rowan hunyorogva nézett körül a barátságtalan környéken, miután ellenőrizte a címet a kabátzsebéből elővett pergamendarabkán.

\- Ez lesz az. - mondta, megköszörülve a torkát. A hátában érezte Reynard óvatos tekintetét, ahogy elindult előre, futólag felnézve a pislákoló utcai lámpásokra, a szegényes sorházakra, melyek mindegyikére ráfért volna egy alapos renoválás; a falakról több helyen mállott le a vakolat, az ablakok nagy része bedeszkázva. Manhattan egyik elmaradottabb környékén voltak, körülöttük csend és sötétség. Rowan megtorpant, hosszan bámulva előre, oda, ahol a házsor megtört: az egyik épület helyén csupán romok álltak, emlékeként valamiféle pusztításnak, melyhez hasonlót a nő sokat látott néhány hónappal ezelőtt. Pálcáját elővéve egy lépéssel közelebb ment a romokhoz, az úton tátongó hosszú, mély kráterhez. - Neil említette ezt a helyet. Az obskurus járt itt korábban, ez is az ő műve.

\- De miért jött vissza ide tegnap este? - Reynard körbejárt, átugorva a kráter másik oldalára. - Az obskurus, miért itt fedte fel magát végül? Miért nem a Salem templomnál, ahol előtte rombolt? Te is láttad, alig maradt belőle valami.

\- Gellert valamiért azt akarta, hogy ide jöjjenek. Talán meg akarta nyugtatni, csak végül rosszul sült el a dolog. - Rowan elfordult a romoktól. - _Repello Muggletum_! A fenébe is…

Pálcája végéből gyenge, fehér szikrák pattantak elő, a varázslat nem működött. Rowan dühös sóhajjal suhintott a semmibe, majd két kezébe véve a pálcát, vizsgálódva vette szemügyre azt. Semmi baja sem volt. A nő ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt; még sosem fordult elő vele, hogy nem sikerült volna egy varázslata, és mégis, a pálcája ma este már nem először nem engedelmeskedett neki. Összezavarodva pillantott Reynardra, aki odalépett mellé, átkarolva a vállát.

\- Nagyon zaklatott vagy, Ro. Érthető, hogy nem megy. - mondta, finoman lenyomva a kezét. - Majd én megcsinálom a varázslatokat, jó?

És már indult is előre, sorra motyogva a varázsigéket. Rowan némán nézett utána, két kezében még mindig a varázspálcáját szorongatva.

Valóban nagyon zaklatott volt. Zaklatott, kimerült és elkeseredett. Ahogy az idő haladt előre, ahogy egyik helyet a másik után hagyták maguk mögött, bármiféle nyom, bármiféle eredmény nélkül, úgy érezte, ahogy a remény, a határozottság tüze lassan, fokozatosan hagyja el őt, átadva helyét a csüggedtségnek, a kétségbeesésnek, hogy az egésznek semmi értelme, már késő, már nem fog megtudni semmit, ami elvezethetné Hozzá… Ő és Reynard sorra végigjárták azokat a helyeket, melyeket Göthe és Neil említettek nekik, ahol az utóbbi időben Percival Graves-t látták. Mindenhol a rombolás, pusztítás emléke, üresség köszöntötte őket. A MACUSA varázslatai ugyan helyreállították a City Hall metrómegállót, a Times Square környékét, de mindent az aurorok sem tudtak tisztázni, a hatáskörük csupán az obskurus közvetlen tombolásának eltussolására terjedt ki; Göthe legalább is valami ilyesmit említett Rowannak, amikor elmesélte neki, hogyan mentették meg a New york-i varázslóközösséget a lelepleződéstől, hogyan sikerült amneziálni a világ legnépesebb városának összes mugliját a történtek után. Az obskurus tombolása előtti károk és emlékek viszont megmaradtak. Rowan összeszorította a száját, ahogy ismét eszébe jutott az Új Salem templom, ahol korábban annyiszor járt, és amiből szinte semmit sem maradt. A holttesteket már elszállították, és a nő most lehunyta a szemét, próbálva kiüríteni az elméjét, nem gondolni még erre is. Az órák fájón peregtek egymás után, sorra fedve fel a történteket, de nem vezetve sehová.

\- Tehát miután lerombolta a templomot, az obskurus és Grindelwald ide jöttek. - szólalt meg Reynard. Rowan bólintott.

\- A romtól jobbra a harmadik ház. - mondta, feléledő lendülettel sietve fel az említett épület lépcsőjén. - Itt kellett történnie valaminek, ami elindította az eseményeket.

Erélyesen megszorította a varázspálcáját, addig vacakolva a zárnál, amíg az ajtó nyikorogva ki nem nyílt.

\- Ha mágikus eredetű, az _Appare Vestigium_ felfedi majd. - jegyezte meg Reynard felzárkózva mellé, és az ikrek beléptek a sötét, huzatos épületbe, egyszerre gyújtva apró lángot a pálcáik végén. - Nézd csak, Ro! Az emeleten leomlott a belső fal.

\- Arra lesz. - Rowan már sietett is felfelé, öccse szorosan a nyomában, menet közben eldünnyögve a varázsigét, melynek hatására életre kelt a padlót borító törmelék-por, megelevenítve mindazt a mágikus történést, amely az épületben esett. Az emeleti folyosóra érve az ikrek megtorpantak, úgy figyelték a porból formálódott alakokat, a fiút, akiről Göthe beszélt, és az átalakuló mágikus energiát, amely benne tombolt, majd egész elemésztette őt, először csak a falat döntve le, majd kitörve végre, pusztítva mindent, ami az útjába állt…

\- Merlin szakállára! - motyogta Reynard a jelenés emlékét bámulva. Az még így is, múltbéli képként, úgy, hogy nem árthatott nekik, félelmetes volt. Rowan azonban a másik alakot nézte, Graves oldalra lendülő, majd semmivé foszló alakját.

\- Bárcsak hallhattuk volna, mit beszéltek. - mondta csendesen. A visszaidéző varázslat sajnos csak képeket jelenített meg, azok pedig némák maradtak, nem árultak el sokat. Rowan sóhajtott egyet, ahogy lassan körbejárt a szobában, melyben az obskuráló átalakult. Maga sem tudta, miben reménykedett; a józan esze előre figyelmeztette, hogy nem fog itt találni semmit, ahogy a többi helyszínen sem, melyeknél aznap megfordultak. Grindelwaldnak túl sok időt időt hagytak, hogy a kedve szerint alakíthassa a dolgokat. Akkor meg miért jött ide mégis? Hogy belelásson a lépéseibe? Jobban kiismerje a tervét?

Gondolataiból éles zaj rántotta ki, egy földre zuhanó és valószínűleg darabokra törő tárgy hangja. Ő és Reynard hevesen, nem kis rémülettel rezzentek össze, Rowan pedig védekezésre készen emelte fel a pálcáját.

\- Egy másik szobából jött. - szólalt meg néhány másodpercnyi feszült, zakatoló szívdobogástól zavaros hallgatózás után, és tett egy lépést előre. Reynard falfehéren nézett rá, nem is próbálva leplezni a hangjából kicsengő félelmet.

\- Oda ne menj, Ro!

A nő nem figyelt rá. Óvatosan bújt át a falon tátongó résen, világító pálcáját kardként tartva maga előtt, körbenézve, épphogy lelassítva. A szinten lévő szobákat egyaránt összekötötte a falakon ütött lyuk, amely az obskurus haladási irányát jelezte, és ahogy lassan lépkedett keresztül rajtuk, úgy vert egyre hevesebben a szíve is. Próbált erőt venni az őt szorongató félelmen, magára parancsolva, gépiesen téve egyik lábát a másik után, miközben azon bosszankodott, hogy hiába szorítja teljes erejéből a varázspálcáját, a falon imbolygó fény úgyis elárulja a kezének remegését. Maga mögött érezte Reynard jelenlétét és ez kissé talán megnyugtatta. Mély levegőt vett, ahogy belépett az utolsó szobába, lélegzetének halovány párafelhője előtte táncolt. Valami ismét mozdult hirtelen, apró nesszel és alig érzékelhetően, amitől a szíve majd’ kiugrott. Pálcájának fénye egy asztali lámpára esett, mely széttörve hevert a padlón, majd egy íróasztal lábára, és egy fehér, hosszú hálóingre, az asztal alatt összehúzódva kuporgó, apró alakra…

Rowan úgy érezte, egyszerre szakad fel benne az eddig felgyűlt, szorongató-fojtogató nyugtalanság, egyetlen döbbent, fájdalmas és mégis megkönnyebbült, elfúló kiáltásban.

\- Modesty…!

Az Új Salemes, halottnak hitt kislány a rémülettől tágra nyílt szemmel nézett vissza rá, térdeit szorosan átkarolva, annyira behúzódva az asztal védelmébe, amennyire csak lehetett. Rowan látta rajta, hogy felismeri őt, tekintete megváltozik kissé. Felemelt kézzel jelezte Reynardnak, hogy egyelőre ne jöjjön közelebb.

\- Merlin nevére, te… te hogy kerülsz ide? - suttogta a kislány felé nyúlva, de Modesty még hátrébb húzódott, el előle. Rowan látta rajta a rettegést és összeszorult a szíve, ahogy átsuhant a fején, hogy a kislány vajon miket élhetett át, hogy most ilyen állapotban találnak rá. Nem eresztette le a kezét, de nem is közeledett jobban, csak a pálcáját tette le a földre, próbálva megnyugtató hangon szólni. - Modesty, ismersz engem. Sohasem bántanálak. Tudod, hogy nem bántanálak. Már minden rendben… bármi is történt, vége van. Itt vagyok, nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen. Biztonságban vagy… ígérem.

Modesty ajka megremegett és a kislány bizonytalanul, nyugtalanul fészkelődött, mint aki nem tudja, higgyen-e neki. Szívszorító látvány volt, és Rowannak fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen, hogyan tudná előcsalogatni. Ám mielőtt újra megszólalhatott volna, Modesty hirtelen előre lendült, a vékony gyerekkarok pedig meglepő erővel, kétségbeesetten karolták át, szorították őt. Rowan egy pillanatig teljesen megdermedt a döbbenettől, aztán feléledve óvón vonta magához a kislányt.

\- Hideg a kezed, teljesen átfagytál. - suttogta. Reynard pálcája egy intésével vastag pokrócot bűvölt elő a semmiből és lehajolva Rowannak adta, aki gyorsan belebugyolálta a kislányt. Modesty-n nem volt más, csak a vékony hálóing, máskor szigorúan kontyba fogott, hosszú haja kibontva. Rowannak nem kellett sokat gondolkoznia azon, hogy kitalálja, mi történt: amikor az obskuráló földig rombolta az Új Salem templomot, Modesty-nek valahogy sikerült kijutnia és ide menekült.

\- De miért ide…? - suttogta maga elé a nő. - Modesty, miért jöttél ide? Mi történt?

Nagyon hosszú ideig nem volt válasz. A kislány Rowanhoz bújva hangtalanul zokogott, és percekbe telt, amíg megnyugodott annyira, hogy Rowan megtörölhette az arcát, hátrasimíthatta szőke hajtincseit, minden aggodalmát, megkönnyebbülését és tanácstalanságát belesűrítve ebbe a mozdulatba.

\- Egész végig itt bújkáltál? - kérdezte halkan. Modesty lassan bólintott.

\- Elfutottam. - szólalt meg végre. - De Credence utánam jött azzal a férfival. És aztán… Credence… - elcsuklott a hangja. Rowan megnyugtatóan simogatta.

\- Tudom, hogy mi ő. - mondta. - Ne félj, most már elment, elment végleg. Nem bánthat téged. Senki sem bánthat téged. Megígérem.

\- Annyira ijesztő volt… - remegett meg a kislány hangja.

\- Igen, tudom. - Rowan egy pillanatra felsandított Reynardra, aki összezavarodva toporgott mellettük. Modesty követte a tekintetét, szemmel láthatóan rémülten mérve végig a fiatalembert. Rowan halványan elmosolyodott. - Ne félj. Ő a fivérem, Reynard. Próbáljuk kideríteni, mi történhetett.

\- Credence nem jött vissza azóta. Senki nem jött ide. Pedig engem kerestek, ő és az a férfi. - Modesty összébb húzta magát a pokróc rejtekében. - Azután…

Elakadt a hangja, üres tekintettel nézett maga elé, amely valahonnan ismerős volt Rowannak. Az okot végül Reynard mondta ki.

\- Göthe amneziálta az összes muglit New York-ban. - suttogta, fejével alig láthatóan a kislány felé biccentve. - Nem emlékeznek az obskurus pusztítására, ő sem. De az emlékei mindarról, amelyek akár közvetlenül előtte történtek, megmaradtak. Hisz az itt esett dolgokról csak az obskuráló tudhatott… és Grindelwald.

\- Azt hitte, ő az obskuráló. - döbbent rá Rowan, Modesty-re nézve. - És követte. Modesty, miért _ide_ jöttél?

\- Itt lakott a családom. - hüppögte Modesty. - Az igazi. Még régen. Mielőtt elmentek.

\- Oh. - Rowan hirtelenjében nem tudott mit mondani. Tanácstalanul nézett maga elé, a kislányra, majd Reynardra. _„Mi lesz most vele?”_ gondolta. A helyzet hirtelen, váratlanul jött a maga sokkoló erejével, és bár Rowan egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve rá, hisz teljesen más miatt jött, eddig más gond emésztette, a kislányt nézve néhány pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett minden egyébről. - Nem maradhat itt. - dünnyögte tanácstalanul. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen ebben a hirtelen helyzetben, mit csináljon egy gyerekkel, akinek valószínűleg ő az utolsó támasza. A gondolat megrémítette. Egy dologban azonban biztos volt: Modesty-nek immár nem volt hova mennie, ő pedig nem hagyhatta magára. Reynard mellette összezavarodva vakarta a tarkóját, körbeforogva a romos szobában.

\- Ki kellene derítenünk, hova ment innen a családja. - jegyezte meg. - Akkor visszatérhetne hozzájuk.

Rowan bólintott.

\- Teljesen átfázott, kimerült és éhes. Addig sem hagyhatjuk itt. - tette hozzá, és hirtelen felegyenesedett kissé, ahogy eszébe jutott valami. - Azt hiszem, tudom is, hogy hová megyünk.

\- Hová? - kérdezte Reynard, de nővére egyelőre nem figyelt rá.

\- Eljössz velünk, Modesty? - nézett a kislányra, aki habozás nélkül bólintott. Rowan halványan elmosolyodott. - Figyelj, kapaszkodj jól belém és el ne engedj. Hoppanálni fogunk… az, hát, olyasmi… a boszorkányok képesek rá, hogy csak úgy eltűnnek az egyik helyen és felbukkannak valahol máshol. Ezt fogjuk csinálni. Elviszlek valahová, ahol biztonságban leszel.

Érezte, hogy Reynard is megfogja a vállát, és a következő pillanatban mindhárman eltűntek, ahogy magába rántotta őket a hoppanálás keltette mély, végtelen űr.

o ~ . ~ o

Ahogy megérkeztek, meleg, narancsos árnyalatban játszó fények köszöntötték őket, ismerősen megnyugtató környezet: a sok növény és különféle misztikus tárgyak mindenfelé, tea- és pipafű illata a levegőben, lustán lobogó lángok a kandallóban, melyeknek köszönhetően az árnyékok mintha táncot jártak volna a barlangszerű falakon. Rowan lassan kiegyenesedett, körbenézve az ismerős helyen. Nem hitte volna, hogy a közeljövőben visszatér ide; mintha alig telt volna el néhány nap, mióta legutóbb itt jártak, a zsúfolt, különleges teaházban, melynek magával ragadó hangulata átmelengette őt a kinti fagyosság után, éppen annyira, ahogyan átmelengette a lelkét is.

A Bűbájos Bölényben csend honolt, melyet csak a tűz pattogása tört meg, és Rowan nem látott vendégeket, senkit az asztaloknál. Modesty a csodálattól tágra nyílt szemmel forgott körbe, teljesen megfeledkezve magáról, mint aki képtelen elhinni a csodát, ami történt vele, azt sem tudja, mit bámuljon meg.

\- Ez… ez csodálatos. - suttogta. - Ez valóságos?

\- Úgy tartják. - csendült az ismerős hang, melynek hallatán az ikrek felkapták a fejüket és Rowan úgy fordult meg, nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel, mint aki csak erre várt. - De persze előfordul, hogy az elménk, vagy maga a mágia játszadozik velünk. Ez a hely valós. Hogy mit képzelsz bele, az már a fantáziádon múlik.

Wohali odalépett hozzájuk, elmosolyodva Modesty láttán, miközben lehajolt a kislányhoz. Egy cseppet sem tűnt meglepettnek a váratlan vendégek láttán, mintha számított, várt volna az érkezésükre. Rowan már rég elfogadta, hogy nem tud kiigazodni a különös indiánon. Bármily gondterhelt és szomorú volt is, most halvány mosoly kúszott fel az arcára; a teaház tulajdonosának viszontlátása megnyugtató érzéssel töltötte el.

\- Üdvözöllek a Bűbájos Bölényben. - Wohali barátságosan nézett Modesty-re, egyetlen szóval sem említve, nem mutatva, hogy a legkevésbé is zavarná a mugli kislány jelenléte. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy első ránézésre különös számodra ez a hely, de ne tarts tőle. Itt, ha te is úgy kívánod, minden a barátod lesz. Az én nevem Wohali.

\- Modesty vagyok. - suttogta a kislány, kihúzva magát. - És nem félek. Ez varázslat, igaz? A hely. Te boszorkánymester vagy?

\- Varázslónak nevezzük, de így van. - hunyorgott Wohali, és mintha Rowan felé kacsintott volna. Az ikrek érdeklődve figyeltek a háttérben. - Úgy érzem, nem teljesen ismeretlen számodra a varázsvilág. Gyere beljebb, ülj le, csak azzal a székkel vigyázz, szereti kihúzni a párnát a vendégek alól. Mit szólnál egy kis kakaóhoz? Épp most főztem. Ha szerencséd van, még pont meg tudod hallgatni, hogyan dalol a kanna.

Modesty-nek felragyogott az arca…

Úgy egy óra elteltével Rowan elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel ült az egyik puffon a kandalló előtt, két kezében a bögréjét szorongatva. Hosszú idő, szinte az érkezésük óta nem szólt egy szót sem, csak a lángok táncát nézte. Össze sem rezzent, ahogy Wohali odalépett hozzá és leült vele szembe. Egy pillanatra Modesty felé nézett; a kislány mélyen aludt az egyik nagyobb puffon, néhány pokrócba bugyolálva.

\- Nagyon kimerült. - jegyezte meg halkan. Wohali bólintott, miközben pipára gyújtott. - Majd’ egy napig bujkált a romok között, képzelem, hogy meg lehetett rémülve… Köszönöm, hogy fogadtál minket, ilyen váratlanul.

\- Nem volt egészen váratlan. - mondta Wohali, felemelve a kezét, mire a kandallóban vadul lobogó lángok lecsendesedtek, majd kialudtak, és csupán a parázs izzott tovább. - Persze, a kis társatokra nem számítottam, de a ti érkezésetekre kész voltam. Tudtam, hogy jönni fogtok, előbb vagy utóbb.

\- Nem is akartunk elmenni. - Rowan az ajkába harapott, megint Modesty felé pillantva. Amikor ismét megszólalt, kissé akadozott a hangja. - Mondd, itt maradhat kis ideig? Tudom, hogy varázstalan és az az ostoba titoktartási törvény… és hogy nem illene ilyet kérnem, de… nincs hová mennie. Csupán addig, amíg Rey-jel megtaláljuk a családját.

Wohali is a kislány felé nézett és mintha egy mosoly suhant volna át az arcán, ahogy őt figyelte.

\- Itt van, mert itt a helye. - mondta végül. - Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked: azok, akiknek itt a helyük, így vagy úgy idetalálnak… ahogy a kislány is. Mindig fel vagyok rá készülve, hogy idővel egy újabb látogatóm lesz majd. Hidd el, a Bölény nem látja szívesen azt, akinek nincs itt keresnivalója, de úgy tapasztalom, dacára annak, hogy varázstalan, a kislány független, nyitott szellem. A Bölény megérzi ezt.

\- Akkor maradhat? - Rowan megkönnyebbülten, hálásan sóhajtott. - Köszönöm, Wohali.

\- Nem tesz semmit. Örülök, hogy lesz társaságom. És úgy látom, a kislány és a varázsvilág… nos, tudod, hogy a világ nem osztható ketté csak mágusokra és magnixekre. - tette hozzá az indián. - A világ ennél több, és én és a Cherokee mindig úgy vallottuk, hogy a csodái mindenkit megilletnek, aki nyitott rájuk. Vigyázni fogok a kislányra. Minden okkal történik, Rowan.

Komolyan nézett a nőre, a tekintete most súlyos volt, sokatmondó, és Rowan tudta, hogy immár másról is beszél, arról, ami nem került kimondásra azóta, hogy a Bölénybe érkeztek. Csend telepedett rájuk, és Rowan lesütötte a szemét.

\- Biztos, hogy…? - megakadt a hangja, kereste a szavakat, próbálva megfogalmazni az érzéseit, azt a szívfájdító ürességet, melynek tudata lassan kezdett visszatérni. - Nem történhet minden okkal… nem _kellene_ mindennek megtörténnie.

Elhalkult a végére, szinte már kétségbeesve pillantott újra Wohalira, mintha megerősítést, támaszt várna tőle, de az indián továbbra is csak nézte őt szótlanul, szemében valamiféle együttérző, szomorú melegséggel.

\- Hallottad, mi történt. - mondta halkan Rowan és elszorult a torka, ahogy a kezén érezte Wohali kezét.

\- Nem hallottam; de megéreztem. - felelte komoran az indián. - Tudtam, hogy baj történt. Hisz mondtam neked korábban is: sötét, baljós árnyékok, rossz jelek gyülekeztek Percival Graves körül. Készült valami, de ennél többet nem láthattam. Miután mennetek kellett Amerikából, ő sem jelentkezett többé. Sajnos ez nem volt szokatlan dolog, nektek pedig tudnotok kell, hogy én nem vagyok látó. Emlékezz, mit tanítottam, Rowan: a mágia közvetít dolgokat, és ha figyelünk, van, amit elcsíphetünk belőle. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy értenénk a jeleket, és az is előfordul, hogy csak késve világosodik meg a tartalmuk. Ha láttam is bármit, elkéstem a megértésükkel. Bár tudtam volna tenni valamit a barátomért.

\- Életben van. - jelentette ki hevesen Rowan. - Grindelwald nem ölte meg őt.

Wohali bólintott.

\- Gondoltam. - mondta némi habozás után. - Láttam az arcodon, amikor megérkeztél, ott van a szemedben. Arra készülsz, hogy megkeresd őt.

\- Természetesen. - húzta ki magát Rowan. - Mi mást tennék?

Nem érkezett válasz, Wohali most először, mióta ismerték egymást, hallgatott. Rowan hiába várt, és hiába győzködte magát dühösen az ellenkezőjéről, mint aki nem akarja elfogadni, tisztában volt vele, hogy ennek a csendnek most nagyobb a jelentősége annál, mintha elhangzana bármi is. Végül egy éles felsóhajtással kapta el a fejét, lendületesen felállva.

\- Kimegyek az erdődbe, viszek enni a bólintéreknek. Hetek óta nem jártam náluk. - mondta, ellépve az indiántól. Menet közben végigsimított Modesty vállán, aztán belépett Wohali bódéjába, melynek végében most nem volt elhúzva a jól ismert vastag függöny. Wohali hosszan, elgondolkodva nézett utána, a tekintetében szomorúság csillant.

\- Mit gondolsz? - szólalt meg hirtelen, halkan Reynard, aki eddig némán hallgatta a Rowan és az indián között zajló beszélgetést. Óvatosan pillantott a nővére irányába, mint aki attól tart, meghallhatja őt, majd tétován folytatta. - Szerinted Graves valóban nem… szóval, még mindig életben van?

Wohali nem válaszolt rögtön. Mindketten Rowant nézték, ahogy belép az indián erdejébe vezető kapun és alakja eltűnik annak túloldalán.

\- Életben van, igen. Ebben biztos vagyok. Jól ismerem Percival Graves-t; ha ő úgy dönt, hogy nem fog meghalni, akkor így is lesz. - Wohali Reynard felé fordult, az arcán egy pillanatra halvány mosoly suhant át. - És ismerek valakit, akit semmiképp sem hagyna hátra.

Reynard igyekezett viszonozni a mosolyt, miközben gépiesen forgatta kezei között az üres poharát.

\- Te képes vagy megtalálni őt? - bukott ki belőle a kérdés. Az indián a fejét ingatta.

\- Nem látom őt, túl messze van. - dünnyögte, a pipájából kifújt füst körbelengte őt. - Félek, nem segíthetek nektek. Pontosan olyan, mint most ez a füst: mintha az árnyékok teljesen eltakarnák előlem.

\- Én ezt nem értem. - csóválta a fejét Reynard, aggodalmasan hajolva közelebb. - De nincs jó érzésem. Rowannal mi lesz? Mondd, veszélyben van?

Wohali habozott.

\- A nővéred veszélyes ösvény felé tart. - mondta végül. - Bárhová is vezet az útja, az árnyak, amelyek most körbeveszik őt is, ugyanazok, amelyeket korábban láttam.


	5. 4. fejezet

**4\. FEJEZET**

Másnap reggel a szokásos pénteki nyüzsgés fogadta Rowant és Reynardot, amikor a Broadway-ről beléptek a Woolworth Building bal oldalsó ajtaján.

\- Ajánlom, hogy eddigre jussanak már valamire. - hadarta sötét tekintettel Rowan, miközben a munkába igyekvő varázslókat és boszorkányokat kerülgette a főcsarnokba vezető széles lépcsőn. Reynard alig bírt lépést tartani vele.

\- Bármit is határozott a MACUSA, kétlem, hogy Picquery díjazná, ha rátöröd az ajtót. - jegyezte meg enyhe rosszallással a hangjában, Rowan azonban mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Reynard aggódó pislogással nézte a hátát; volt egy olyan érzése, hogy bármi fejlemény is történt a tegnapiak óta, Rowan számára nem fog megnyugvást hozni. - És ha otthon kiderül, hogy még mindig itt vagy…

\- Nézd, a MACUSA-nak eddigre jutnia kellett valamire, és szeretném tudni, mi az. Talán tudok nekik segíteni. - Rowan megtorpant egy pillanatra, hogy az öccsére nézzen, majd folytatta az útját. - Grindelwaldról vagy bármiről… itt én ismerem őt a legjobban. A nyomozás során számítottak az információimra, most is jó segítség lehet ez, és ha csak egy kicsit is a hasznukra lehetek… szia Neil.

Neil Cleveland a lépcső tetején, a korláthoz húzódva álldogált, mintha csak az érkezésükre várt volna. Rowan láttán úgy lendült előre, mint akinek egy marék pattogó-cukor van a farzsebében, belekarolva a nőbe és oldalra vonva, el a főcsarnok irányából.

\- Neil, mi a…?

\- Ne itt. - motyogta tarkóig vörösödve a fiatal auror. Rowan megvetette a lábát és komoran nézett rá.

\- Dolgunk lenne, Neil. Beszélni akarok Picquery-vel. Mi ez az egész?

Neil kerülte a tekintetét. Összezavarodottnak tűnt, valami egészen biztosan nem stimmelt, és néhány pillanatig látszott rajta, hogy azon van, hogy megmagyarázza a dolgot, aztán végül erőt vett magán és ismételten megrázta a fejét. Rowan a szemét forgatta és kérdőn pillantott a melléjük felzárkózó Reynardra. Fivére gondterhelt képpel fürkészte az aurort.

\- Nem akar rosszat, Ro, el fogja magyarázni, csak… - elkomorodott az arca, szinte már sajnálkozva halkította le a hangját. Neil feszült ábrázattal lépett hátrébb, mintha ezzel kikerülhetne a legilimencia nem létező hatásköréből.

\- Kérlek, ne itt. - az oldalsó lépcsők felé húzta Rowant. - Mindent elmondanak majd, csak… ne itt. Kérlek, ne beszélj a Miniszterasszonnyal.

Volt valami a viselkedésében, ami nem tetszett Rowannak. Nem ellenkezett tovább, és Neil, miután látta, hogy nem kell tovább győzködnie őt, elengedte és sebes léptekkel sietett előre. Rowan és Reynard tanácstalanul néztek össze, ahogy követték. Neil idegessége mellett elég árulkodó jel volt, hogy a lift helyett a lépcsőt kívánja használni. Rowan türelmetlen indulattal szorította össze a száját, de végül lenyelte a mondanivalóját.

Nem lépcsőztek sokat. Neil már az első szintre érve kifelé fordult, még gyorsabban haladva, mint eddig, és az ikrek szinte már szaladtak utána, elvegyülve az emberek között. Az egyik legforgalmasabb emeletre érkeztek. Oldalt, a díszes folyosó falán felirat hirdette: Mágikus Erőforrások Ügyosztálya - Információkezelési Részleg, és Rowannak átsuhant a fején a gondolat, hogy vajon mit is keresnek itt. Korábban nem igazán fordult meg erre. Neil nyomában sorra hagyták el az irodákat, melyekben New York varázslói és boszorkányai mindennapi ügyeiket intézhették, majd ráfordultak egy néptelenebb folyosóra. Itt már csukott ajtók sorakoztak egymás mellett és csak néhány minisztériumi munkás jött velük szembe. Rowan pedig kezdte elveszíteni a maradék türelmét.

\- Neil, elárulnád végre… - nem tudta folytatni, a fiatal auror ugyanis hirtelen mozdulattal oldalra rántotta a soron következő ajtó mellett, kopogás nélkül benyitott és tőle szokatlan közvetlenséggel betuszkolta őt, mielőtt Rowan egyáltalán elolvashatta volna az ajtón lévő táblára írt nevet.

Nagy, ám elképesztően zsúfolt szobában találta magát, amelyre talán még valamiféle tágítóbűbájt is szórhattak, nem mintha az javított volna a helyzeten, ami odabenn fogadta az ikreket. A szekrények és polcok annyira dugig voltak tömve iratokkal, mappákkal és dossziékkal, hogy azok szinte kiestek, de a padlón különböző helyeken (lehetőleg úgy pozícionálva, hogy nagyon is útban legyenek) még így is több kupacnyi utánpótlás állt. Ott, ahol a szekrények nem takarták a falat, térképek, újságkivágások és egyéb papírok voltak kitapétázva, olyan színkavalkádot alkotva, hogy Rowan egész beleszédült. Az ablak előtt álló hatalmas íróasztal lapja nem látszott a ráhalmozott dokumentumoktól, és egy épeszű MACUSA-alkalmazott rendeltetésszerű sokkot kapott volna a peremig telitöltött kávéspohártól, ami közvetlenül egy „RENDKÍVÜL SÜRGŐS” feliratú (és teljesen elfelejtett) mappa mellett ingadozott egy mugli képregényekből álló halom tetején. Rowan igyekezett nem megmozdulni, nehogy leborítson valamit. Valahol már látta ezt az irodát… egy varázslaton keresztül, valamikor még a nyáron.

\- Egy pillanat! - csendült egy ismerős hang a szekrény mellett álló könyvtornyok mögül, majd motozás hallatszott, tompa puffanás és egy elfojtott káromkodás, aztán Edmund Limus auror bukkant fel, fürgén kikerülve az útjában álló akadályokat, odabiccentve a Corbitt ikreknek és Neilnek. - Megérkeztek, remek. - kikapta a pálcáját a tárolóban álló csokornyi penna közül és az előtte álló dossziétól elhajolva lazán az ajtó felé legyintett. - _Colopportus_.

A zár halkan kattant, Limus pedig elégedetten dobta le az íróasztalra a pálcáját. Rowan és Reynard értetlenül pillantottak össze.

\- Azt hiszem, most már mindannyian megvagyunk. - tette hozzá Limus és állával az iroda másik oldala felé bökött. Ahogy mozdulatát követve a Corbitt ikrek odapillantottak, élesen rezzentek össze. Az ablak előtt két másik auror állt, akikben Rowan Tina Goldstein-re és Samuel Merryman-re ismert. Eddig észre sem vette őket, annyira beleolvadtak a Limus irodájában lévő káoszba. Mielőtt azonban bármit is szólhatott volna, Limus gyorsan folytatta. - Én kérettem őket ide, mint ahogy Cleveland-et is én bíztam meg azzal, hogy várjon magukra. Nincsen túl sok időnk, úgyhogy térjünk gyorsan a lényegre.

\- Oh. - Rowan zavartan próbálta összeszedni magát és szabadkozva fordult Tina Goldstein felé. - Figyelj, bocsáss meg, amiért… tudod, a tegnapiért. Nem akartalak megátkozni, én csak… szóval, még egyszer, igazán sajnálom.

\- Ez kedves magától, Rowan, de jelenleg másról van szó. - köszörülte meg a torkát Limus. - A tegnap óta történt fejleményekről szeretném tájékoztatni.

\- A fejleményekről? - ismételte növekvő rossz érzéssel Rowan. Egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy valami másképp alakult, mint arra ő számított, hogy Limus valami rossz hírt készül átadni. - Mire jutott a MACUSA, mi történt?

\- Foglaljanak helyet. - Limus az asztala melletti székekre mutatott, majd nemes egyszerűséggel a földre söpörte a rajtuk lévő újságkupacokat. Ahogy Rowanék leültek, kissé fojtott hangon, hadarva folytatta. - És figyeljenek rám. Ami itt majd elhangzik, az maradjon közöttünk, ezt mindannyiunk érdekében javaslom. Nem hiányozna, hogy még valakinek veszélybe kerüljön az állása.

\- Tessék? - nézett nagyot Rowan. Alig volt észlelhető, de elkapta Limus futó pillantását, amelyet beszéd közben Neil Cleveland felé vetett. Rosszat sejtve fordult a fiatal aurorhoz. - Mi a fenéről van szó?

\- Semmi különös. - motyogta Neil, félrefordítva a fejét. Szemmel láthatóan borzasztóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

\- Mr. Cleveland fegyelmit kapott. - közölte Limus. - Nekem kellett aláírnom.

\- Fegyelmit? - Rowan döbbenten meredt a cipőjét fixírozó Neilre. - De hát miért?

\- Mert tegnap segített maguknak. Hogy úgy mondjam, információkat szolgáltatott ki a MACUSA-tól.

\- Nem lényeges. - próbálta bizonygatni Neil, de Rowan oda sem figyelt rá.

\- Megbüntették, mert segített nekünk? - a nő teljesen fel volt háborodva. - Ezért? Mégis hogy képzelik, hová tette a józan eszét a MACUSA?

\- Van rá ok, hogy a MACUSA ezt tegye. A jelen helyzetben nem tanácsos együttműködni kívülállókkal, főleg nem információk átadásának céljával; a bizalom most rendkívül sérült, hozzátenném, okkal. - Limus figyelmeztetően emelte fel a kezét, amikor látta, hogy Rowan közbe akar szólni. - Rowan, azért beszélünk most zárt ajtók mögött, mert másképp vélekedem arról, ahogy hivatalosan az ügyet kívánjuk kezelni. Segíteni fogok maguknak, de ezzel nagyon kevesen vannak még így.

Rowan kissé lecsillapodva dőlt hátrébb a székén, némileg összezavarodva tördelte a kezét.

\- Ennyire rossz a helyzet? - kérdezte. Limus komoran bólintott.

\- A MACUSA lezárta a Grindelwald-ügyet. - fogott bele. - Nem fognak nyomozást indítani. Mr. Graves helyére Carneirus került, az auror akciócsoport parancsnoka, márpedig ő nem fogja önszántából visszaadni a pozíciót, amit hosszú idő után megszerzett. De a legfőbb probléma nem is ez. A MACUSA-t meglehetősen rosszul érinti, hogy ennyi ideig az orránál fogva vezették, ráadásul Grindelwald egy olyan fontos személy képében tette ezt, akinél itt csak a Miniszternek van nagyobb hatalma. És hogy mindez olyan sokáig még csak fel sem tűnt. Ha ez kiderül… a Miniszterasszony utasítására titkosítottak mindent, ami az üggyel összefügg, semmilyen részlet, egy adat sem szivároghat ki ezzel kapcsolatban. Gondoljon bele, mi lenne, ha a sajtó megtudná… - Limus sóhajtott. - Mindez azt jelenti, hogy nem lesz nyomozás, a MACUSA titkolni fogja, mi történt. Nem fogják keresni Mr. Graves-t.

\- Ez nem lehet! - fakadt ki hitetlenkedve, fellobbanó haraggal Rowan. - Az a senkiházi…!

\- Nyugalom. - szólt rá élesen Limus. - Rowan, kérem figyeljen rám. Tény, hogy ennek értelmében a MACUSA azt sem fogja támogatni, hogy maga és a fivére, mint kívülállók folytassák a kutatást utána. Ugyanakkor mindannyian azért vagyunk most itt, mert nem értünk egyet a döntésekkel és tenni kívánunk valamit az ügyben.

\- Ez így van. - szólt közbe Tina Goldstein, és Neil Cleveland is szaporán bólogatott. Rowan nem tudta, mit mondjon. Ahogy lassan végignézett a jelenlévőkön, tekintete végül a Tina mellett álló, hosszú bőrkabátos auroron állapodott meg.

\- Maga is, Merryman? - bukott ki belőle. - De hát maga…

\- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy túlzottan nem kedveljük egymást, Corbitt. - Samuel Merryman komolyan állta Rowan tekintetét. - Viszont örülnék, ha nem gondolná azt, hogy az ellensége vagyok, csak mert nem vagyunk szimpatikusak egymásnak. Mr. Graves a közvetlen főnököm, és ha életben van, akkor még mindig az. Ennek értelmében pedig kötelességem, hogy segítsek a felkutatásában.

Rövid, kínos csend borult rájuk.

\- Mindig is azt hittem, hogy maga Picquery bábja. Tudja, az auror osztag első embere, miniszteri testőr meg minden… - Rowan újfajta elismeréssel nézett az aurorra, aki fel sem vette a némileg sértő kijelentést, csak a szemöldökét vonta fel kissé.

\- Ezt rosszul hitte, Corbitt. - mondta komor arckifejezéssel, majd alig észrevehetően biccentett a nő bizonytalan mosolya láttán.

\- Tehát itt vagyunk, úgynevezett összeesküvők. - vette vissza a szót Limus, és mindenki ránézett. A Fő Auror pozíciójához képest szokatlan vidámsággal jelentette ki ezt, és az arckifejezéséből úgy tűnt, mintha még élvezné is, hogy valamelyest szembemehet a szabályokkal. - Nem lesz könnyű dolgunk, hiszen titokban kell majd együttműködnünk. Amennyire tudunk, segítünk maguknak, Rowan, a MACUSA háta mögött.

_„Hűűűűűű…”_, tátogta némán, egyszerre meglepve és kajánul a nő, mire Limus arcán halvány vigyor suhant át. Merryman már nem találta ennyire humorosnak a szabályszegés tényére adott reakciót.

\- Mi, a MACUSA alkalmazottai nyíltan nem vehetünk részt semmiféle nyomozásban. - emelte ki. - A terepet tudjuk biztosítani maguknak, bizonyos határokon belül. Azt, hogy pontosan mit tesznek, maguknak kell kitalálniuk, és ha fedezzük is magukat, nem avatkozhatunk be.

\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjuk, te és Reynard mit ügyködtök. Mintha nem tudnánk róla. - mondta Tina Goldstein. Rowan lassan bólintott.

\- És ha bármi fejlemény van, tájékoztatjuk magukat róla. - tette hozzá Limus. - Bár sajnos kétlem, hogy lesz. Az információk előbb vagy utóbb mindig hozzám érkeznek, de az Auror Parancsnokság most kifejezetten szigorú parancsokat kapott. Vizsgálat nélkül lezártak mindent, a dokumentumokat, Mr. Graves irodáját, a lakását… Még én sem tudom elérni, hogy engedélyezzék a betekintést.

\- Talán ezügyben tudok mit kezdeni. - Rowan elgondolkodva meredt maga elé. - Vannak lehetőségek, amelyek felé elindulhatunk.

Reynard rosszul palástolt, gyanakvó aggodalommal sandított felé, de végül nem mondta ki, amit gondolt.

\- A baj leginkább nem ezzel van. - pillantott a többiekre. - A helyzet az, hogy otthon sem örülnek túlságosan annak, hogy be akarjuk vonni magunkat ebbe az ügybe, hogy egyáltalán foglalkozni szeretnénk vele. Nem fognak elengedni minket, hogy ide jöhessünk keresgélni.

\- Ezzel kapcsolatban már intézkedtem. Mindjárt elmondom, mire jutottam. - húzta ki magát elégedetten Limus, majd a többi aurorra pillantott. - Merryman, Goldstein, Cleveland…

\- Megyünk a dolgunkra. - biccentett Merryman, kifelé tessékelve a társait. - Mielőtt még feltűnik, hogy túl sokat vagyunk távol. Szép napot.

Odabiccentett a Corbitt ikreknek, akik viszonozták a gesztust, majd a három auror távozott, az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük és a zár ismét kattant.

\- Jut is eszembe. - szólalt meg Limus, felkászálódva az asztaláról, melyen eddig ült, majd kinyitotta az egyik fiókot és beletúrt. Telefirkált, már rég lejárt osztályok közötti üzenetek repültek szanaszét. - Valamit azért sikerült megszereznem, ami a hasznukra lehet, vagy csak szimplán jó, ha maguknál van.

Felegyenesedett és odalépett Rowanhoz, kezei között egy hosszú tárgyat tartva. A nő megdermedve bámulta.

\- Ez az övé… - szólalt meg végre, rekedtebben és halkabban, mint szerette volna. Limus bólintott.

Percival Graves pálcája pont olyan letisztultan és egyszerűen elegáns volt, hogy teljes mértékben illjen a gazdájához. Rowan az ajkába harapott és egy pillanatra kérdőn nézett fel Limus-ra.

\- Az aurorok kobozták el Grindelwaldtól, miután elfogtuk. Kikértem a raktárból. Ez az egy haszna van annak, hogy nem indul nyomozás. Vegye el. - Limus komolyan nézett Rowanra, aki szemmel láthatóan habozott. - Teljesen legálisan adom oda magának. Magánál jó kezekben lesz. Adja vissza a főnöknek, ha rátalál majd.

\- Jó. - motyogta Rowan kissé elfúló hangon, még mindig a pálcát bámulva. Érzéseivel viaskodva, óvatosan vette a kezébe a varázseszközt, amely mintha finomam bizsergett volna az érintésére. _„Ébenfa”_, futott át a fején a gondolat, mert ehhez már igazán értett, mióta Wohali javaslatára a mágikus fák tanulmányozásával foglalkozott. _„Pont, mint az én pálcám…” _Ez a felismerés nem segített abban, hogy jobban érezze magát. - Ez… ez egy erős pálca. - állapította meg sután, próbálva elterelni a gondolatait. - Nagyon erős pálca. - az aurorra nézett, keresve a szavakat. - Köszönöm, Limus. Meg Merryman-éknek, meg úgy… mindent. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy…

\- Nem tesz semmit. - rázta meg a fejét Limus, majd Reynardra pillantott. - Amit pedig említett, hogy hogyan jönnek át New York-ba anélkül, hogy szúrná a Minisztérium szemét… Nos, korábban mondták, hogy jóban vannak Theseus Salmanderrel a brit Minisztériumból, szóval… kapcsolatba léptem vele. - Limus egy laza és ügyes mozdulattal leemelte a kávéscsészéjét a képregénykupac tetejéről és belekortyolt a tartalmába. - Azt hiszem, nem díjazta túlságosan, amikor hívatlanul megjelentem a kandallójában. Összedugtuk a fejünket (azt hiszem, ez a szófordulat itt kifejezetten helytálló az én oldalamról nézve), és kiokoskodtunk egy tervet…

o ~ . ~ o

Limus terve egyszerű volt. Ő és Theseus Salmander kiválóan megoldották, hogy a Corbitt ikrek gond nélkül közlekedhessenek London és New York között, úgy, hogy ezzel kapcsolatban semmi kifogást ne lehessen támasztani velük szemben, a munkaidejükön kívül legyen, és se a brit Minisztérium, se a MACUSA ne vonhassa őket felelősségre. Délután öt óra környékén, amikor végeztek a munkával, Rowan és Reynard kényelmesen átsétáltak Theseus irodájába és a Hop Hálózaton keresztül megjelentek New York-ban, Limus irodájában, ahonnan pont csatlakozhattak a MACUSA-tól ebédszünetre induló boszorkányokhoz és varázslókhoz, különösebb feltűnés nélkül kisétálva a Woolworth Building-ből. Mindezt teljesen zavartalanul hajthatták végre, anélkül, hogy a Minisztériumban Travers vagy a MACUSA-nál Picquery, esetleg a Graves helyére került Carneirus rájuk tudták a volna bizonyítani, miben is járnak el. Hivatalosan semmi sem utalt arra, hogy szembemennének a törvénnyel, az Amerikában való tartózkodásuk pedig már nem volt megtiltva.

\- Külön előny, hogy Limus irodája nem az Auror Parancsnokságon van, hanem a Mágikus Erőforrások Ügyosztályán. Ott mindig sok külsős tartózkodik, nem olyan feltűnő a jelenlétünk. Limus persze kitakaríthatná a kandallóját, remélem, a hétvége alatt megtette. Először észre sem vettem, hogy van kandallója, csak amikor elpakolta előle az összetekert mozis plakátokat. - jegyezte meg Rowan hétfő délután, miközben lassan sétált fel-alá Theseus íróasztala előtt, rendszeres időközönként az óra felé pislogva. Végre elérkezett az első alkalom, amikor kipróbálhatta, hogyan is működik a Limus által kiokoskodott terv, és egész munkaidő alatt alig volt képes koncentrálni, másra gondolni. - Rey is mindjárt itt lesz, csak el kellett ugrania az amneziátor csoporttal, hogy emléktörlés előtt még egyszer kikérdezze a muglikat arról a repülő telefonfülkéről, amit Guildford-nál láttak még 3-án.

Theseus felnézett a jegyzeteiből, elgondolkodva billentve oldalra a fejét.

\- Az írónő eltűnéséről van szó, akit a mugli rendőrség annyira keres, igaz? Ezek szerint a Nyomozóosztály megint kitalálta, hogy a kettőnek köze van egymáshoz.

\- Hm. - dünnyögte összeszorított szájjal Rowan, sorra igazgatva a kandallón álló tárgyakat. - Mostanában mindenki eltűnik… T, ez itt Graves?

\- Mi? - Theseus letette a pennáját és odalépett mellé, futó, ellenőrző pillantást vetve a bekeretezett fotográfiák egyikére, melyet Rowan most a kezében tartott. - Igen, ő az. Még régen készült, a mugli háború során. Amikor katonák voltunk.

\- Egek, milyen fiatal… - meredt a képre Rowan, és hosszú ideig le sem vette róla a tekintetét, majd az arcára árnyék ült lassan, és visszatette a képet a többi közé, elfordítva kissé a fejét. Theseus a válla fölött áthajolva nézett végig a fényképgyűjteményén, miközben sután egyensúlyozott a cipője külső élén.

\- Egyébként egyszer járt itt. Graves. - jegyezte meg. Rowan meglepetten pillantott hátra rá. - A nyáron, téged keresett. Persze próbált úgy tenni, mintha valami hivatali ügyben jött volna… Ti éppen Görögországban voltatok szabadságon. Neki adtam a… mindegy is. - Theseus zavartan elvigyorodott. Rowan viaskodott magával egy darabig, de végül nem kérdezett rá a dologra; az auror által mondott tény így is egyszerre lepte meg és hozta magával a már nem ismeretlen szorítást a mellkasában. Talán Theseus is megérezte ezt, mert igyekezte némileg terelni a témát. - Mihez fogsz kezdeni New York-ban, Ro?

\- Először is, meglátogatok valakit. - válaszolta elgondolkodva a nő. - Talán lehetnek információi Grindelwald terveivel kapcsolatban; úgy hallottam, Grindelwald járt nála Graves képében. Egy koboldról van szó, a neve Gnarlak.

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, összevonva a szemöldökét. A név kimondása nyugtalanságot ébresztett benne, csakúgy, mint az elmúlt napok során, amikor a viselőjére gondolt. A kobold nyakig benne volt az ügyben, legalább is Göthe Salmander elmondása alapján, ami még inkább megerősítette Rowant abban, hogy beszéljen vele. Ugyanakkor Gnarlak veszélyes figura volt, kiszámíthatatlan és rossz hírű; legutóbbi találkozásuk még mindig rossz érzéssel töltötte el Rowant. Gnarlak tisztában volt az ember legmélyebb titkaival és kiválóan értett a manipuláláshoz, ahhoz, hogy a maga hasznára fordítsa ezen tudását, a hatalmában tartson vele másokat. Rowan le merte volna fogadni, hogy csak úgy nem fog beszélni, különösen azok után, ami akkor történt, amikor Graves-ékkel ellátogattak a Vakmalacba. Egész hétvégén ezen töprengett, próbálta kitalálni, pontosan mit is tegyen, hiába. Nem volt terve. Nem volt semmiféle ötlete, csak a makacs elhatározás, hogy a kobold még a segítségére lehet, ő pedig nem fog elsétálni a lehetőség mellett, legyen bármilyen nehéz és veszélyes is.

\- Csak bajba ne keverd magad. - Theseus gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát. - A koboldok agyafúrtak és rejtélyesek, és nem lenne jó, ha bajba sodornád magad, ez veszélyes vállalkozás. Ráadásul ez a Gnarlak nem csak veszélyes, de gonosz is…

\- Ezt miből gondolod? - kérdezte gyanakodva Rowan.

\- Nem gondolom, tudom. A fivéred mondta. Mint ahogy azt is mondta, hogy ha beválik a Limus által kiagyalt terv, akkor a jövőben nem tervezel aludni. Az, hogy Amerikában még csak dél van, amikor átmész, nem jelenti azt, hogy itt megállna az idő, amíg távol vagy.

Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben szusszantott egyet, próbálva elengedni a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Reynard járt itt? Árulkodott?

\- Aggódik érted, Rowan. - csóválta a fejét Theseus. - És…

\- Tudom, mit csinálok. - jegyezte meg türelmetlenül a nő.

\- Ebben nem kételkedem, de kérlek hallgass végig anélkül, hogy a szavamba vágnál. - emelte fel a hangját Theseus. Rowan megdöbbenve dermedt meg. - Ami történt, az megtörtént és szörnyű, nem örül neki senki. Viszont mindez nem jelenti azt, hogy neked csak a saját fejed után kellene menned. És azt sem jelenti, hogy ilyen önzőn kellene viselkedned. Tudom, hogy jelenleg nem foglalkoztat más, mint hogy megtaláld Graves-t, és esküszöm, ha Leta-val történne valami ilyesmi, akkor én is… de ha nem vetted volna észre, a fivéred, én, Amerikában Limus és a társai, mind melletted állunk és nem hátráltatni akarunk. Segíteni szeretnénk, és fogalmad sincs, milyen kockázatos, hogy tartjuk a hátunkat. De megtesszük, és nem is erről van szó, azonban jó lenne, ha nem ellenségnek látnál minket, amint másképp vélekedünk valamiről vagy kifejezzük, hogy aggódunk miattad, mert amit csinálsz, azzal lassan kezdesz komolyan ártani saját magadnak.

Kínos csend ült az irodára. Rowan a kezét tördelve toporgott a kandalló mellett, nem nézve Theseus-ra. Látszott rajta, hogy rettenetesen szégyelli magát. Theseus lassan visszasétált az asztalához, töltött egy bögre kávét, amit sebtében egy pálcaintéssel felmelegített, majd Rowanhoz lépve a kezébe nyomta.

\- Tudod, hogy a Minisztériumban borzalmas kávét főznek. - motyogta szaporán pislogva a nő, belekortyolva az italba. - Ne haragudj, T. Teljesen igazad van, és sajnálom.

Theseus végigsimított a nő vállán, elsöpöre onnan néhány kifakult, szinte szürke hajtincset, majd zsebre dugta a kezét.

\- Nem akartam kifakadni. - jelentette ki komoly tekintettel. - Csak ne hagyd, hogy ez az egész felőröljön, jó?

\- Persze. - sóhajtott Rowan, ismételten belekortyolva a kávéba. Megborzongott kissé, ahogy fokozatosan visszatért arcába a szín, és amikor halkan kopogtak, már úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha mi sem történt volna. - Áh, végre itt van Rey is.

Résnyire kinyílt az iroda ajtaja és Reynard surrant be rajta.

\- Az amneziátor csoport teljes idegbajt kapott. - újságolta, kimerülten túrva bele eddig elegánsan oldalra fésült hajába. - Épp mikor végeztünk, befutott a Scotland Yard. Most tudtam csak elszabadulni. Ugye nem vártál rám sokat, Ro?

\- Nem különösebben. Travers a nap folyamán többször is bejött az ügyosztályra ellenőrizni, figyelnem kellett, hogy a dolgommal foglalkozzak mindig és percre pontosan kitöltsem a munkaidőt. - válaszolta Rowan, majd halványan Theseusra mosolygott és elvett egy maréknyi Hop Port, amit a kandallóba szórt. Egy perccel sem akarta tovább húzni az időt, és belül, olyan mélyen, hogy külsőleg már nem látszott rajta, továbbra is kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Theseus szavai ott visszhangzottak a fejében, újra és újra. - Köszönök mindent, T. Most már ideje átsurrannunk New York-ba.

\- Légy óvatos, Rowan. - szólt rá Theseus, figyelve, ahogy a tűz megváltozik. - Csak nehogy az legyen a holnapi hírekben, hogy már megint káoszt okoztál Manhattan-ben.

\- Szerintem a Próféta és a Szellem egyaránt el lesznek foglalva a magnixek Luca-napi babonáival. Vagy Reynard telefonfülkéjével. - vigyorodott el futólag Rowan, intett egyet búcsúzóul, és belépett a kandallóban lobogó zöld lángok közé.


	6. 5. fejezet

**5\. FEJEZET**

Edmund Limusnak a szeme sem rebbent, ahogy a Corbitt ikrek kiléptek a kandallójából, hamuval szórva be az elé pakolt magazinokat.

\- Látták már a mai újságot? - kérdezte csevegő hangon, egy pálcaintéssel repülőt hajtva az asztalán heverő _New York-i Szellem_ből. Rowan elkapta a feléjük tartó újságot és széthajtotta.

\- „Picquery tagadja, hogy Grindelwald befolyásolta volna a Minisztériumot.” - olvasta a címlapra írtakat. Az újság ezután gombócba gyűrve landolt a szemetesben. - Hazug kígyó!

\- A helyében én is ezt mondtam volna. - csitította Limus. - A jelen helyzetben még csak az hiányozna, hogy a sajtó szétkürtölje a történteket.

Rowan bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, a kijárat felé húzva az öccsét.

\- Inkább mondja azt, hogy magukkal nem foglalkozik.

\- Nem foglalkozik velünk. - vont vállat lazán Limus. - Grindelwald elég sok helyrehozandó problémát hagyott maga után, egyelőre senkinek sincs ideje mással foglalkozni. Ami azt illeti, nekem sem igazán; az Auror Parancsnokság az utóbbi néhány napban igencsak el van halmozva feladattal. A Miniszterasszony Cleveland fegyelmijével igyekezett elejét venni mindenfajta szembemenetelnek, és egész jól be is vált ez a lépés… - rövid szünetet tartva felhajtotta a maradék kávéját. - Mondják, nem lenne jobb, ha elkísérném magukat ahhoz a koboldhoz?

Rowan és Reynard összenéztek.

\- Szerintem nem díjaznák különösebben, ha a munkaidejében meglépne holmi gengszterekkel csevegni. Ráadásul az előbb mondta, hogy el van havazva. - válaszolta Rowan, próbálva elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy Theseus Salmander is felajánlotta neki ugyanezt. - De azért köszönjük, Edmund. És ne aggódjon, nem fogunk belekerülni a hírekbe. Annyit még Gnarlak sem ér.

Ahogy kifelé sétáltak a MACUSA-tól, Reynard kissé rosszallóan sandított a nővérére.

\- Én azért nem azt mutatnám, hogy látszólag mennyire félvállról veszem a dolgot, Ro. - jegyezte meg bizonytalanul. Nővére kissé elvétette lépéseinek ritmusát. - A legutóbb, amikor ott jártunk, mégiscsak velünk volt Graves. És tudom, hogy te…

\- Mit akarsz hallani? Hogy én is tartok tőle? - kérdezte élesen a nő, aztán elhallgatott, ahogy eszébe jutott Theseus korábbi intése. Jóval szelídebben folytatta. - Igen Rey, én is tartok Gnarlaktól. Fogalmam sincsen, hogyan fogom szóra bírni, csak azt tudom, hogy muszáj. Reménykedem, hogy a helyzet majd adja magát. Mondhatnám, hogy nem félek ettől a beszélgetéstől, de az hazugság volna.

\- Tudom. - mosolygott halványan maga elé Reynard. - Képzelheted, akkor én mennyire be vagyok sózva.

Rowan nem bírta megállni, hogy röviden felnevessen. Reynardnak sikerült az, amit nem hitt volna, hogy bárkinek is fog a jelen helyzetben: jobb kedvre deríteni őt. Csak azt nem értette, miért csodálkozott el ezen annyira. Régebben annyira egyértelmű volt, hogy belelátnak egymás lelkébe.

\- Azt már végképp nem fogom hagyni, hogy téged piszkáljon, Rey. - jelentette ki határozottan, megkerülve a főcsarnok egyik főnixmadaras oszlopát. - Ha csak egy szót is… Rey?

Fivére elmaradt mellőle. Néhány lépéssel hátrébb megtorpant, mint aki kővé dermedt, és arcán olyan kifejezés tükröződött, ami egyszerre árulkodott döbbenetről és a szégyennel vegyes bűntudatról. Mindez olyan váratlan volt, hogy Rowan egy csapásra elfeledkezett az előttük álló feladatról, Gnarlakról és minden másról. Azonnal visszalendült hozzá.

\- Hé, mi a baj? - karolta át és finoman megrázta a vállát, majd követte Reynard tekintetét és hirtelen mindent megértett. - Oh.

Queenie Goldstein csinos, rózsaszín kabátja szinte világított az ebédszünetre igyekvő dolgozók egyszínű tömegében. Reynard összeszorított szájjal, már-már kétségbeesetten bámulta, ahogy átvág a csarnokon.

\- Végül nem küldtél neki baglyot, igaz? - kérdezte csendesen Rowan. - Amikor eljöttünk innen.

Reynard megrázta a fejét. Képtelen volt a nővérére nézni.

\- Nem tudtam, mit írhatnék… Nem _mertem_ írni neki.

\- Jaj Rey… - Rowan együttérző mosollyal nézett az öccsére, megsimogatva a vállát. Tudta, hogy Reynard mennyit gyötrődött, miután eljöttek New York-ból, és hogy képtelen volt elbúcsúzni Queenie Goldstein-tól. Remélte, hogy legalább levélben tudták tartani a kapcsolatot, hiszen Queenie fontos volt Reynard számára, de fivére mélyen hallgatott a dologról, ő pedig nem faggatta. Reynardra sandított, aki összeszorított szájjal, bűnbánó tekintettel meredt Queenie után.

\- Figyelj… menj utána, Rey. - szólalt meg hirtelen ötlettel. Reynard szinte már rémülten nézett rá.

\- Tessék?

\- Jól hallottad. - Rowan bátorítóan mosolygott rá. - Most itt az alkalom. Menj utána, beszélj vele. Biztosan örülne neked.

\- Én… én nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki. - hajtotta le a fejét Reynard. - Ezt már elrontottam, Ro. Bele sem akarok gondolni, mennyire haragudhat rám, amiért csak úgy eltűntem és még csak nem is üzentem neki.

\- Queenie fontos neked, és hidd el, te is neki. - Rowan finoman, de határozottan tolta őt előre. - Ha haragszik is, ő a barátod. Meg fog érteni téged. Ne törd magad azon, mit kell mondanod. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de ha valaki, akkor ő megért téged, nem? Na menj. Én Wohalinál leszek.

Azzal mire Reynard bármit is reagálhatott volna, Rowan elengedte a vállát és eltűnt a tömegben. Reynard rémülten kereste őt a tekintetével, néhány pillanatig egyhelyben toporogva. A szeme sarkából még látta Queenie rózsaszín kabátját.

\- Merlinre… - motyogta kétségbeesetten, ahogy minden erejét összeszedve Queenie után lendült. A boszorkány, kezében egy tálcát egyensúlyozva kivált a többiek közül, lesietve a lépcsőn. Reynard kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy nem az utcán, a tömeg közepén kell megszólítania, de még így is enyhén remegő lábakkal követte. Az asztalához érve Queenie lepakolta a tálcát és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal tett-vett, aztán hirtelen felkapta a fejét, ahogy meghallotta még ki nem mondott szavait.

_„Queenie.”_

Csend borult az irodára; az a fajta csend, ami Reynardot mindig is megrémítette, mert nem csak a környezet hallgatott, hanem a gondolatok is. Queenie is. Hosszú percek teltek el, mire végre megszólalt.

\- Reynard. - egy darabig még meredt rá, majd megfordult és lendületesen elkezdte lepakolni a porcelánkészlet darabjait a tálcáról. Reynard minden egyes csörömpölésnél úgy érezte, mintha a fejéhez vágná a csészéket, a cukortartót, majd végül a kannát is. Minden bátorságát összeszedve, félszegen lépett közelebb.

\- Queenie…

\- Eltűntél. - a boszorkány lecsapott egy maréknyi kiskanalat az egyik csészealjra, Reynard pedig összerezzent. - Még csak nem is írtál. Tinától tudtam meg, hogy mi történt.

_„Vártam, hogy majd hallok rólad, hogy ha el is kellett menned, nem felejtesz el, de hiába. Barátok vagyunk, Reynard! Legalább is azt hittem…”_

_„Mert azok is vagyunk.”_ Reynardot magát is meglepte a határozottsága. Közelebb lépett, miközben átfutott a fején, amit Rowan mondott: Queniee fontos a számára és ez fordítva is igaz. Nem akarta elengedni őt. _„Csak én voltam túl ostoba ebben az egészben. Láttam a kezdetektől, csak…”_

\- Képtelen voltam írni neked, egyszerűen képtelen… kérlek ne haragudj, Queenie. Féltem, hogy… - megcsóválta a fejét, esetlenül huzigálva a csipketerítő szélét. A porcelánok vészjóslóan összekoccantak. _„Nem is tudom, mitől féltem. De nagyon elrontottam mindent. Sajnálom.”_

Queenie csak a fejét rázta; nem nézett rá, de a mozdulatai lassabbak, bizonytalanabbak lettek, a gondolatait pedig nem tudta elrejteni, ha valaki, hát Reynard elől nem. A fiatalember zavart kétségbeeséssel próbált kutakodni a ködös gondolatfoszlányok között valami olyan után, amit megérthet, amiből kiindulva elmondhatja Queenie-nek, hogy ő nem így akarta, és hogy mennyire sajnálja.

\- Ha bármivel jóvátehetem, hát mondd. - kérte. - Ismersz, Queenie. Tudod, hogy nem akartalak megbántani…

_„Ha meg is tettem, az azért volt, mert gyáva és képtelen voltam bármit is cselekedni. És mert nem is érzékeltem, hogy ezzel mekkora fájdalmat okozok… Merlinre, ebben nagyon nem vagyok jó…”_

Rövid csend ereszkedett rájuk. Reynard aggodalmasan pislogva toporgott; fogalma sem volt, mire számítson és rettenetesen szégyellte magát. Meglepetten, s kissé talán rémülten is rezzent össze, amikor Queenie megsimította a karját.

\- Azt hiszem, nem tudok úgy igazán haragot tartani. - mosolyodott el bágyadtan a boszorkány. - És még csak csúnyán sem tudnék nézni rád.

_„Hiányoztál, Reynard.”_

\- Az előbb sikerült. - motyogta bűntudatosan a fiatalember. _„Te is hiányoztál nekem.”_

\- Örültem volna, ha itt vagy… ha tudtam volna beszélni veled. - a boszorkány szipogott egyet és szaporán pislogva fordult kicsit odébb, pálcájával addig bökdösve a porceláncsészéket, amíg azok tiszták nem lettek. Reynard gyanakodva figyelte őt. Volt valami a mozdulataiban, a tekintetében, amitől a fiatalember úgy érezte, kimondott szavaik ellenére még egyáltalán nincs rendben minden. Most még jobban mardosta a szégyen; bele sem gondolt, hogy ennyire felzaklatta Queenie-t azzal, hogy elzárkózott tőle.

\- Queenie… - szólalt meg halkan, kapaszkodóként jól megmarkolva a csipketerítőt. _„Minden rendben?”_

_„Persze, én csak…”_ Queenie megrázta a fejét. Bár máskor annyira közvetlen volt és Reynarddal ellentétben sosem okozott neki gondot, hogy a beszélgetőpartnere szemébe nézzen, most kerülte a fiatalember tekintetét. _„Jaj Reynard, ez most nem a legmegfelelőbb pillanat, hogy beszélgessünk. Nem miattad és örülök, hogy itt vagy, megbocsátok, de nem jó pillanat.”_

Reynard összezavarodva toporgott. Lassan kezdett rájönni, hogy talán nem az ő hirtelen felbukkanása volt az, ami ekkora mértékben felzaklatta a boszorkányt. Queenie-t bántotta valami, valami független attól, hogy az elmúlt hónapban egyáltalán nem kereste őt.

\- Mi történt? Valami gond? - kérdezte óvatosan. Queenie továbbra sem fordult felé, de lassan bólintott.

\- Megismertem valakit. - mondta nagyon csendesen. - Jacobnak hívják. Nagyon kedves és különleges és… és nem kellett volna megismernem.

\- Miért nem? - csodálkozott Reynard. - Veszélyes?

\- Jaj, nem azért! - meredt rá Queenie és egy pillanatra idegesen felnevetett, mielőtt újra bánatossá vált volna a tekintete. Sorra pakolta a helyére a megtisztított porcelán csészéket, míg Reynard tanácstalanul merengett azon, hogy akkor mi lehet a baj.

\- Ő nem kedvelt téged annyira? Bántott? - faggatta. A csipketerítő egyre jobb kapaszkodónak bizonyult számára.

\- Úgy láttam, hogy igen… és persze a fejébe is beleláttam. - Queenie leült és diszkréten megtörölte a szemét. _„Nem is tudom, miért érintett meg ennyire… El kellett őt engednem.”_ \- Jacob… szóval, ő magnix.

Reynard továbbra is értetlenül nézett rá.

\- És? - kérdezte, aztán nyomban el is szégyellte magát, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Amerikában teljesen más törvények vannak a varázstalanokkal kapcsolatban, mint az ő otthonában. A két világ, varázslók és muglik nem érintkezhettek. _„Oh.”_

Queenie a kezét tördelte, neki pedig fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna, hogy megvigasztalja őt.

\- Sajnálom, Queenie. - lépett közelebb hozzá, szabad kezével esetlenül karolva át a vállát. A boszorkány könnyes szemmel nézett fel rá.

\- Ne haragudj, Reynard. Nem akartam ezt rád zúdítani. - mondta. _„Olyan gyorsan történt minden. Aztán ki kellett törölni az elméjét. Elfelejtett mindent, elfelejtett engem. Annyira fáj… és nem tudom, mit tehetnék.”_

_„Keresd fel őt.”_ vágta rá Reynard, maga is meglepődve a válaszán. Queenie szintén látványosan megdöbbent a kijelentésen.

\- Tessék?

\- Hát… - Reynard kissé elbizonytalanodott. - Ha fontos neked, keresd fel. Ez lenne a rendes megoldás, nem?

_„De ő egy magnix...”_

\- És fontos neked, igaz? - kérdezte Reynard, egész belehevülve abba, hogy tanácsot mer adni a boszorkánynak. Queenie csodálkozva nézte őt. _„Annyi országban annyiféle törvény van a varázstalanokkal kapcsolatban. Ne hagyd, hogy ez befolyásoljon.”_ Erősen elvörösödött, egy ügyetlen mozdulattal megrántva a terítőt, lesodorva a megpakolt tálcát az asztalról; a drága porcelántárgyak hatalmas zajjal törtek ripityára, de sem Reynard, sem Queenie nem figyeltek oda rá. _„Ha nekem fontos valaki… én nem nézném a származását, azt, hogy a környezetem hogyan vélekedik róla. Mert nem mások véleménye, az általuk hozott épp érvényes szabályok számítanak… sosem kell, hogy az számítson.”_

o ~ . ~ o

\- Rowan!

Modesty Barebone boldog mosollyal szaladt át a faasztalkák és puffok között a nőhöz, aki becsukta maga mögött a Bűbájos Bölény lenti ajtaját és lesöpörte a kabátjára ült hópelyheket. A fülledt teázóba való belépés a kinti hideg után elbódította néhány pillanatig és mire felpillantott, Modesty már át is ölelte a derekát, meglehetősen zavarba hozva őt ezzel.

A kislány hatalmas változáson ment keresztül azóta, hogy Rowan utoljára látta. Az arca kikerekedett és kiszínesedett, szőke haja hosszú fonatban omlott a hátára a szoros konty helyett, szemei vidáman, élettelien csillogtak. Helyes ruhácskát viselt, amelyben Rowan felismerni vélte Wohali indián-stílusát és ez halvány derűt csalt az arcára. Wohali is felbukkant, pipával a kezében lépve ki a bódéjából.

\- Már vártuk, mikor látogatsz meg minket. - jegyezte meg egy mosoly kíséretében.

\- Csinálok teát. - Modesty már perdült is. A vérében volt a háziasság.

\- A kisasszony igazán nagy segítség. - mondta Wohali, miközben hellyel kínálta Rowant, aki még a kabátját sem vette le.

\- Csak beugrottam, hogy lássam, hogy van. - magyarázkodott. - Dolgom van a környéken, pár perc és mennem kell tovább.

\- Legalább a teát várd meg. Modesty is örülne neki. A sietség soha nem jó semmire: kapkodáshoz vezet, határt von a test és a szellem közé. - Wohali komolyan nézett rá. - A népem úgy mondja: légy gyors, de sohase kapkodj. Ha cselekvés előtt megtorpansz kissé, hogy ráhangolódj, utána könnyebben éred el a célodat. Azt hiszem, bármit is tervezel, ez az a pillanat, ami alkalmas arra, hogy megtorpanj.

Rowan sóhajtott egyet.

\- Igazad van. - ismerte be, helyet foglalva az indiánnal szemben. - Csak tudod, szívesen túl lennék már rajta.

\- Akkor különösen jót fog tenni egy kis elcsendesedés. - felelte Wohali. - A fivéred?

\- Rey-nek dolga akadt. Úgy volt, hogy velem jön, de aztán másképp alakult. - Rowan az asztal szélét piszkálgatta. - Az az igazság, hogy jobb szeretném, ha kimaradna ebből. Haragudni fog rám, de nem szándékozom megvárni. Nem éppen veszélytelen, amire készülök, bár őszintén, magam sem tudom, hogy mire számítsak.

Wohali komoly tekintettel tanulmányozta őt, de nem mondott semmit, amiért Rowan most igencsak hálás volt. Egy ideig hallgattak, és csak Modesty dudorászása és a kanna éneke törte meg a csendet.

\- Hogy van Modesty? - kérdezte végül Rowan, mire az indián tekintete azonnal felderült.

\- Teljesen elbűvöli ez a világ. Egyszerre szeretne tudni és csinálni mindent, ami csak lehetséges. Egy más életbe csöppent, egy varázslatos életbe, amilyenre mindig is vágyhatott. Jól döntöttél, hogy ide hoztad. Igazán megkedveltem őt.

Rowan biccentett, aztán csak hallgatták, ahogy Modesty tesz-vesz, és végre a nő arcán is megjelent egy mosoly, halovány ugyan, de szívből jövő.

\- Úgy látom, nagyon szeret itt lenni. - állapította meg.

\- Az a kislány nyitottabb a varázsvilág csodái iránt, jobban ráérez mindenre, mint sokan a boszorkányok közül. - Wohali elgondolkodva szívta a pipáját. - A népemre emlékeztet: az indiánok között régen együtt élt varázsló és varázstalan, a világunk közös volt, mi pedig részesei egymás életének. A minap elkísért az erdőbe… szerintem sosem járt még a természetben. Itt nőtt fel ebben a hatalmas városban, és oly sok dolog, amit más megtapasztalhatott, neki csak a képzeletében létezett.

Rowan futólag felidézte magában az Új Salem Templomot, ahol a kislány korábban élt és az ottani rideg körülményeket.

\- A családjáról semmi hír. - mondta tűnődve. - Nincsenek a városban, és a bevándorlásiaknál semmit sem tudnak róluk, pedig némi varázslattal is rásegítettem a dologra, amikor a mugli alkalmazottat faggattam. A szegény polgárok senkit sem érdekelnek egy ekkora városban… jönnek és mennek a hatóságok tudta nélkül.

Wohali vállat vont és megpiszkálta a pipáját, melyben felizzott a parázs.

\- Jó helyen van itt. Szereti a Bölényt, ezt a világot. Lehet, hogy a sors is így akarja… a kislány ide tartozik, Rowan.

o ~ . ~ o

Úgy egy órával később Rowan halk pukkanás kíséretében bukkant fel a Macdougal Street egyik házának feljárója mellett, néhány láda takarásában. A környék nappal is legalább olyan lelakottnak tűnt, mint amilyennek aznap este látta, amikor először járt itt, csupán a gyéren hullott hó takarta el kisebb-nagyobb foltokban az utca megkopott, koszos macskaköveit. Rowan elegáns ívben kikerülte a csatornafedelet és tekintetével épp a Vakmalachoz vezető lejárót kereste, amikor nagy rémületére valaki megszólalt a közvetlen közelében.

\- Másik irány, Rowan. Látszik, hogy csak egyszer járt még itt.

Összerezzent és felkapta fejét az ismerős hangra. A szomszédos ház lépcsőjének korlátján Edmund Limus auror üldögélt nyugodtan, kezében egy képregénnyel, amit most összehajtott és a zsebébe süllyesztett. Rowan nem tudta, hogy bosszankodjon vagy örüljön-e a jelenlétének. Limus fürgén leugrott a korlátról és felzárkózott mellé.

\- Nemrég azt mondta, hogy igencsak sok dolga van, Edmund. - vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő, mire az auror vállat vont.

\- Félretettem őket. Valahogy éreztem, hogy jobb lesz, ha inkább erre sétálok. Hol hagyta Mr. Corbittot?

\- A MACUSA-nál. Szeretném, ha Rey kimaradna ebből.

\- Az ember mindent megtesz a testvéréért. - bólintott megértően Limus. A lejáróhoz kanyarodva ő és Rowan lassan lépkedtek le a jégtől csúszós lépcsőfokokon. - Nekem egy kuzinom van… nem éppen úgy alakult az élete, ahogy a családom szerette volna, mostanra már körözött bűnöző. A legrosszabb az egészben az, hogy ugyanaz a monogrammunk. Ne tudja meg, hányszor próbáltak letartóztatni, Fő Auror létemre, mert azt hitték, ő vagyok. Na és a külföldre utazás… kész rémálom.

\- Külföldi kalandokról én is mesélhetnék. - dünnyögte Rowan Limusra sandítva. Nem akart eltérni az eredeti témától. - Szóval szeretne bejönni velem? Megnézni, nem okozok-e bajt?

\- Valahogy így. - bólogatott Limus. - Bár én inkább azt mondanám, hogy szerintem most nagy szüksége lenne egy barátra.

Rowan kissé furcsálkodva nézett az aurorra, aki mintha észre sem vette volna a tekintetében csillogó kérdéseket. A nő úgy kapaszkodott meg a fagyos korlátban, mintha abban keresne támasztékot nem csak a jeges lépcsőn, de a fejében kavargó gondolatokban is. Mindig szerette egyedül megoldani a saját problémáit, még akkor is, ha tudta jól, hogy ő maga kevés ahhoz, hogy megtegye, vagy tisztában volt vele, hogy amit saját problémának hisz, az ugyanúgy másé is. Elszégyellte magát; az emberek még így is segíteni akartak neki, ő pedig nem értette, hogy lehetnek annyira kitartóak, amikor önfejűsége már annyi bajt hozott nem csak magára, de rájuk is. Theseusra gondolt, akit alig néhány órája hordott le a sárga földig. Gyorsan emlékeztette magát, hogy utána azért bocsánatot kért tőle, mégis lelkiismeretfurdalása volt kissé, ahogy erőt vett magán és bólintott Limusnak.

\- Igen… jó lenne, ha elkísérne, Edmund.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. - mondta Limus, miközben megtorpantak a Vakmalac bejáratát rejtő falra festett reklám előtt. Azonban hiába kopogtak, hiába vártak, nem történt semmi. - Hm… na ez új.

\- Nem lehet bejutni? - nézett kérdőn az aurorra Rowan.

\- Úgy tűnik. - Limus elgondolkodva kopogtatta meg a falat. - Gnarlak fél. Végtére is, ő maga hívta az ivójába a MACUSA-t, de a dolog rosszul sült el. Most mind a két oldal neheztel rá.

\- Akkor nem csak _őt_ haragította magára. - nézett össze Rowan Limussal. Mindketten tudták, kiről van szó, de nem mondták ki a nevet. A nő odébb tolta Limust, elővette a varázspálcáját és szakavatott mozdulatokkal állt neki a bejárat alaposabb vizsgálatának. A hórihorgas auror lazán dőlt neki a falnak és úgy vigyorgott rá.

\- Úgy tudtam, maga magnix szakértő, nem pedig átoktörő.

\- Relikviavadász vagyok. - vont vállat nemtörődöm módon Rowan és a férfi meglepett pillantására ügyet sem vetve vizsgálta tovább a bejáratot. - Bejutottam már egy-két helyre. Egy dologban már biztos vagyok: annak ellenére, hogy Gnarlak biztosan többre képes, komoly zárvarázslatot nem rakhat ide, mert akkor a rendszeresen itt razziázó aurorok azt hinnék, rejtegetnivalója van. Valami trükkös, egyszerű, de praktikus zárra számítok.

\- Mik ki nem derülnek magáról. - hümmögött Limus. - A főnök tudta?

\- Graves? Igen. - Rowan szórakozottan ténykedett a falnál, miközben magában megállapította, hogy mégiscsak jó, hogy a Fő Auror ott volt mellette; a hivatalos személy jelenlétének köszönhetően esélyesebbnek tűnt, hogy Gnarlak nem fog meglépni, amíg ő a bejárattal vacakol. Abban már biztos volt, hogy a kobold tud arról, hogy ott állnak az ajtaja előtt.

\- Ez édes… mugli szerkentyűk. - állapította meg pár perc elteltével és elrakta a pálcáját, majd kiemelt egy téglát a falból, amely mögött egy zár lapult, aztán magyarázólag hozzátette. - Ügyes bűbájokkal elérték, hogy varázslatokra egyáltalán ne reagáljon, csak a mugli módszerekre, érdekes. - elgondolkodva méregette a zárat. - Hát persze, Gnarlak majmolja az embereket, de arra kevesen gondolnának, hogy nem csak a varázslókat, hanem a magnixeket is. Feltűnt, amikor láttam az elektromos lámpákat a kocsmában… A dologra az is rátesz, hogy itt Amerikában a varázslók aztán tényleg nem értenek a mugli dolgokhoz. - elvigyorodott és előhalászott néhány teljesen hétköznapi tárgyat az oldaltáskájából: egy pár hajtűt, egy görbe vasrudat, drótot, csavarhúzót és egy igazolványtokot. Limus kíváncsian figyelte. - Odavagyok azért, amikor a hobbim és a munkám összefügg.

Néhány percig a zárat próbálgatta, ügyködését halk kattanások és zörgések kísérték. Majd diadalmasan kiegyenesedett és lenyomta a kilincset, mire a falnak álcázott bejárat tompa nyikorgással kitárult.

\- Ezt nekem is meg kell majd tanítania. - jegyezte meg egy vigyor kíséretében Limus.

\- Megegyeztünk. - biccentett Rowan, és az auror nyomában belépett a Vakmalac-ba.

A kocsma szinte teljesen kihalt volt. A gyér fény besütött az apró pinceablakokon, megvilágítva a helység levegőjében kavargó porszemeket. Az asztaloknál nem ültek vendégek és a székeket felpakolták rájuk. A színpad üres volt, és csupán a söntésnél állt a mogorva házimanó, poharakat törölgetve és ellenségesen meredve a körbesétáló párosra. Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy a Vakmalac teljesen másképp fest napközben, mint éjszaka, amikor a törzsközönség lebzsel benne hajnalig, de arról is meg volt győződve, hogy azért nappal sem teljesen üres. Ezt a gondolatát Limus megjegyzése is alátámasztotta.

\- Úgy látom, csappant a népszerűség, Gnarlak. Elveszítette a barátait? - kérdezte fennhangon az auror, miközben leszedett a falról egy körözési plakátot és tanulmányozni kezdte a rajta lévő rosszarcú varázslót.

Egy ideig nem érkezett válasz, és Rowan már-már azt hitte, Gnarlak mégiscsak meglépett előlük, amikor neszezést hallott és a kobold kilépett a bárpult mögötti szobából, gyanakvó lassúsággal kerülve meg a felpakolt asztalokat.

\- A befektetésemet védem. New York igencsak veszélyes hellyé vált az elmúlt napokban. - felelte Gnarlak, csettintve egyet, mire az egyik szék lerepült a legközelebbi asztalról, ő pedig rátelepedett. Apró, sötét szemeivel gyanakodva fürkészte a Fő Aurort. - Ha razziázni jött, most aztán igazán nem talál itt semmit. Magát ritkán látni terepen, Limus.

\- Néha nekem is fel kell állnom az íróasztal mögül. - felelte egy futó mosoly kíséretében az auror. Gnarlak röviden, szárazon nevetett fel, aztán az arca egyből elkomorodott, ahogy a Limus mellett álló Rowanra pillantott.

\- Maga mit akar itt?

\- Beszélgetni. - felelte szárazon a nő. Gnarlak tekintete Limus felé villant egy pillanatra. Az auror és Rowan egyszerre léptek oda az asztalhoz, leemelve maguknak egy-egy széket, hogy helyet foglalhassanak a kobolddal szemben.

\- Nagyra értékelnénk, ha megkínálna egy itallal. - jegyezte meg Limus, majd intett a pálcájával, mire a pultról odaröppent hozzájuk három pohár és egy üveg Luxus Lángörvény. - Vegyük úgy, hogy megtette.

\- Szolgálja ki magát. - legyintett Gnarlak, maga elé húzva az egyik poharat. Látványosan úgy tett, mint akit nem érdekel különösebben váratlan látogatóinak jelenléte, és azok csak egy gyors italozásra tértek volna be a Vakmalac-ba. Nem mondott semmit, de a tekintete minduntalan Rowan irányába villant, aki hamar megunta a hallgatást.

\- Azért jöttünk, mert kérdéseink vannak. - hajolt előre a nő. - Minél hamarabb választ kapunk rájuk, annál hamarabb szabadul meg tőlünk. Szóval jó lenne, ha odafigyelne arra, amit mondunk.

\- Graves miatt van itt, igaz? - Gnarlak elvigyorodott. - Mi másért is bukkant volna fel nálam. A barátja a MACUSA ellen fordult, és én ezt már jó ideje tudtam.

Rowan leplezetlen undorral nyugtázta a kobold arcára kiülő kaján elégedettséget.

\- Úgy hallottam, igencsak nagy rumlit rendezett a metróalagútban. Milyen szomorú… a MACUSA első embere Grindelwald szolgálatában áll. - folytatta Gnarlak. - Vajon hányan haltak meg az ámokfutása alatt?

\- Én meg úgy hallottam, járt itt. - mondta a szavába vágva Rowan, összefonva maga előtt a karjait. A kobold kárörvendő szavai igencsak felbőszítették. „_Manipulálni akar.”,_ emlékeztette magát. „_Pontosan úgy, ahogyan a múltkor is. Azt akarja, hogy dühös legyek és hibázzak. A dühös emberekben könnyebb olvasni és könnyebb őket befolyásolni.” _Válaszra várva figyelte Gnarlakot, aki kényelmesen hátradőlt a székén, egy szivart sodorgatva a tenyerén. Hosszú ujjai még mindig viselték a nyomát Graves varázslatának, a brutális töréseket semmilyen mágia nem hozhatta már helyre.

\- Lehetséges, hogy megfordult erre. - válaszolta a kobold. - Mielőtt ott hagyta a főnökét a MACUSA-nak, hogy elfogják, ő pedig eltűnt. Azt hiszi, nem vettem észre, hogy már nincs ott a MACUSA élén? Hogy a Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszony mélyen hallgat mindarról, ami történt? Vajon miért?

\- Vannak dolgok, amiket nem kürtölünk ki a nagyvilágba. - jegyezte meg Limus, óvatosan sandítva Rowanra, aki merev arccal hallgatta Gnarlak mondandóját. - Maga kiteszi a listát a falra arról, hogy hány illegális holmit rejteget a klubjában? Tudja, hogy működik ez… ha ellentétes oldalon is állunk, néha mindkét fél enged egy kicsit a másiknak, nem igaz? Momentán például nem érdekel, hogy a tavas-virágos kép ott balra honnan került a falára. Kissé kirí a környezetből.

\- Monet, Vízililiomok. - szúrta közbe Rowan. Gnarlak megcsóválta a fejét, meg se hallva a kijelentést.

\- Magával legalább lehet tárgyalni, Limus. De szerintem elég szívességet tettem már maguknak azzal, hogy nem terjesztettem tovább, miket művelt a főnöke a MACUSA háta mögött. Tudja, hogy a _New York-i Szellem_ mennyit fizetne egy ilyen interjúért? - ismételten elvigyorodott. - Lehet, hogy most jól jönne egy kis pénz a kasszába, ha már így megcsappant a vendégek száma…

Rowan undorodva hallgatta őt. Gnarlak láthatóan élvezte, hogy mondandója ilyen hatással van rá, a nő figyelmét viszont nem kerülte el, hogy amellett, hogy provokálni próbálja, a szavai nem csupán fenyegetést sugallnak. Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a kobold valójában nincsen tisztában mindennel, ami történt az ügyben. A MACUSA megpróbálta eltussolni a dolgokat, és ennek végre valami jó származéka is lett. Gnarlak, aki olyan büszke volt arra, hogy minden információ a birtokában van, most nem tudott egy tényről, egy igazán fontos, mindent meghatározó részletről: hogy nem Graves volt az, aki véghezvitte mindazt, hogy maga Grindelwald volt, felvéve az ő alakját. Rowan tekintete találkozott Limuséval, aki ugyanerre gondolhatott abban a pillanatban. Ha járt itt Grindelwald Graves alakjában és bármit is tett Gnarlakkal, a kobold végig azt hitte, hogy a valódi Graves teszi mindazt. Gnarlak rettegett Graves-től, nem csak az első találkozásuk okán, de Grindelwald későbbi látogatásának köszönhetően is, melyet szintén az aurorparancsnokénak tudott be. Rowan összevonta a szemöldökét, a hallottakon töprengve; mindebben megvolt a lehetőség, hogy kihasználja célja eléréséhez. Meg kellett törnie Gnarlak magabiztosságát, mely mögött a kobold egyértelműen félt. Ő pedig tudta már, mindezt miképp tegye.

Rowan Corbitt nem volt jó manipulátor. Nem tudott rávenni másokat arra, hogy megtegyék, amit ő szeretne, pusztán azért, mert ő ezt akarta. Könnyen elragadták az érzelmei, és gyakran észre sem vette, hogy ezáltal ő maga válik sebezhetővé, manipulálhatóvá. Grindelwald mellett azonban megtanult valamit, ami igencsak hasznára vált az évek során: hogy hogyan hitessen el dolgokat emberekkel, hogyan szóljon úgy, hogy elfogadják a szavait, és hogyan győzze meg őket állítása valóságáról. Grindelwald szavai képesek voltak tömegeket megmozgatni, hihetetlen meggyőző erejének köszönhetően sokakat állított maga és az ügye mellé. Grindelwald szónok volt, a szavak mestere, melyhez különleges karizmáját is fel tudta használni. Ha kellett, képes volt arra is, hogy mások félelmeit kihasználva, arra alapozva bírjon rá embereket az általa kívánt döntések meghozatalára. _„A félelem mindig hatásos eszköz, Rowan.”_ mondta egyszer neki. _„Az embereknek sok veszíteni valója van, és ha megragadod azt, hatással lehetsz rájuk. Ha valaki fél, másképp gondolkodik. Némelyeknek pedig szükségük van a megfélemlítésre ahhoz, hogy a helyes útra lépjenek. Az ő érdekükben.”_ Rowan pedig akkor hitt neki. Fel sem merült benne, hogy ő maga is egyike azoknak, akikre Grindelwald oly erős manipulációval bír. Azonban tanult is tőle. A meggyőzés és a manipuláció között vékony határ húzódott, és ha Rowan nem is tudta ezt átlépni, benne is megvolt az a határozottság, tudás és karizmatikus erő, mellyel hatni tudott a körülötte lévőkre. Mikor ismét megszólalt, a hangja nyugodt volt, arcán pedig eddigi ingerültségének csupán a nyomát lehetett látni.

\- Egyszer azt kérdezte: mi oka Graves-nek arra, hogy olyasvalakit segítsen, aki Grindelwald szolgálatában állt. Emlékszik? Nos, azt hiszem, megkapta a választ. Annyira lefoglalta, hogy kérkedjen azzal, ki a tégla a MACUSA-nál, hogy eszébe sem jutott másfelé körülnézni. Grindelwald ide jött New York-ba valamiért, amit meg akart szerezni. Voltak néhányan, akik segítették őt és segítik most is. Erre viszont csak azok képesek, akik elkerülték, hogy vele együtt elfogják őket. Maga okkal retteg Graves-től. - a nő jeges tekintettel hajolt közelebb Gnarlakhoz. - A játszmának nincs vége, Gnarlak. Addig örüljön, amíg velem beszél… és nem vele.

A kobold szemében félelem csillant. Rowan várt kissé, amíg a szavai mögött rejlő fenyegetés eljut hozzá, majd folytatta.

\- Tehát járt itt, igaz? Beszélt magával… megfenyegette, talán meg is kínozta magát. Hisz a kezdetben sem volt túl finom. - mondta, állával Gnarlak törött ujjaira böke. - Ezért nem mert beszélni róla, amikor Göthe Salmander itt járt, hogy kérdezősködjön. Most én fogok kérdezősködni. Gondolja meg, mit válaszol.

Gnarlak a székén fészkelődött. Szemmel láthatóan nem számított erre a fordulatra, és most igencsak kényelmetlenül érezhette magát. A félelem megtette a hatását.

\- Mit akar tudni? - kérdezte végül. Rowan elégedetten dőlt hátra.

\- Mit csinált, amikor meglátogatta magát? Szólt-e bármit is a terveiről?

\- Információt akart. - morogta rövid hallgatás után Gnarlak. - Tőlem mindenki információt akar, csak ő kicsit… erélyesebben követelte. A városban garázdálkodó titokzatos mágiáról akart többet megtudni. Merre látták, mit művelt pontosan.

_„Az obskurus.”_ gondolta Rowan, egy pillanatra összenézve Limussal.

\- Magáról, a terveiről semmi konkrétat nem mondott? Hogy hová készül, mi lesz a következő lépése? - a nő összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. - Tudnom kell, mennyit árult el magáról valakinek, aki nem az ügyének követője.

Gnarlak merőn nézett rá egy darabig.

\- Nem árult el semmit. - mondta lassan. - Magáról sosem beszélt, és higgye el, engem nem érdekelt. Az foglalkoztatott csupán, hogy szabaduljak tőle.

\- Ezzel nem jutok előbbre. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. - Nagyon remélem, hogy nem próbál meg hazudni nekem. Mikor járt itt utoljára?

\- Közvetlenül az eltűnése előtt. Mielőtt a MACUSA elkapta Grindelwaldot. - Gnarlak apró szemeiben kaján öröm csillant. - Úgy terveztem, elhintek egy-egy utalást arra, valójából kinek is dolgozik, de ez egyszer az aurorok összekapták magukat és gyorsabbak voltak.

\- Igazán nagyra értékelem a rejtett bókot, Gnarlak. - szúrta közbe Limus.

\- Magának bármikor, Limus. - vigyorodott el a kobold, aztán elkomorodott az arca, ahogy ismét Rowanra tekintett. - Pontosítanék: eszembe jutott valami, amit aznap említett. Azt mondta, ha megszerzi a mágikus erő forrását, jó helyen lesz majd Európában, otthon. És ezalatt egy helyszínt értett.

\- Egy helyszínt… - visszhangozta elgondolkodva Rowan. A hallottak kissé összezavarták. Tanácstalanul nézett Limusra, aki megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Bennem is kérdéseket vetett fel. - Gnarlak elfintorodott, aztán belekortyolt az italába. - Tudom, hogy Graves merre lakik… épeszű ember, akinek gondja van a törvénnyel, messze kerüli azt a helyet.

\- Mindenesetre érdekes. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Rowan. A gondolatai vadul kavarogtak. _„Az nem Percival volt, hanem Grindelwald. Gellert természetes, hogy európai, de… neki sosem volt otthona. Éveket voltam mellette, mindig máshol jártunk, sosem volt biztos pont. Mire gondolhatott?”_

\- Nos, az ilyen dolgokról kell többet megtudnom. - jelentette ki rövid gondolkodás után, határozottan nézve Gnarlak szemébe. - És már azt is tudom, mi módon. Graves-nek volt egy terve, de beleesett abba a hibába, hogy egyedül akarta végrehajtani. A dolgok nem úgy alakultak, ahogyan ő szerette volna. Ideje, hogy változtassak ezen. Maga pedig segíteni fog…

Nagyjából fél óra elteltével Rowan és Limus csendben léptek ki a Vakmalac ajtaján.

\- Őszintén, nem hittem, hogy sikerül dűlőre jutnunk, hogy meg tudjuk győzni Gnarlakot arról, hogy a segítségünkre legyen. - ismerte be Rowan.

\- Mindenkinek megvan a gyengepontja. - sandított Limus a nőre. - Úgy tűnik, hogy maga megtalálta az övét.

\- A félelem sok mindenre képes. Ki lehet használni. - válaszolta Rowan, miközben felsiettek a lépcsőn. - Bár én magam nem szívesen élek ezzel az eszközzel.

\- Szóval Gnarlak most azt hiszi, hogy maga mégsem hagyta ott Grindelwaldot, arról pedig eddig is meg volt győződve, hogy a főnök végig az ő ügynöke volt. - Limus elvigyorodott. - Szép.

\- Hasznunkra vált, valóban, mégsem örülök neki. Az nem érdekel, rólam mit gondol, de… - Rowan sóhajtott egyet. Most, hogy maguk mögött hagyták a Vakmalac-ot, nem kívánta tovább megjátszani magát. - Nem elég, hogy senki sem keresi őt, egyesek még azt is hiszik, hogy azért tűnt el, mert Grindelwald szolgálatában állt és elmenekült. - keserű, indulatos haraggal fordította el a fejét. - Percival nem… ő sohasem…

\- Nézze Rowan. Graves eltűnése nem fogja már sokáig elkerülni a köztudatot és a MACUSA-nak készen kell állnia egy válasszal. - Limus komolyan pillantott a nőre. - Ne legyen azonnal rossz véleménnyel. A MACUSA nem fogja besározni Graves nevét, idővel talán azt is be fogja vállalni, hogy Grindelwald elfogta őt. Az adatok most titkosítottak, de változhatnak a dolgok. Ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy Grindelwald manipulálta a MACUSA-t. A Miniszterasszony elsősorban azt kívánja eltussolni, hogy _hogyan_ is manipulálta.

Rowan elgondolkodott a szavain, arcáról lassan tűnt el a kételkedő, haragos hangulat.

\- Azt nem akarja, hogy rájöjjenek a valódi kapcsolatra a két tény között. Amit Gnarlak most félreértelmezett, de ki tudja, meddig. Hamar rá fog jönni, hogy Percivalnak semmi köze Grindelwaldhoz. - megcsóválta a fejét. - Viszont ha Percival visszatér, mert vissza fog, azt nem kell megtudnia Gnarlaknak, hogy ami miatt retteg tőle, valójából Grindelwald műve. Egy ütőkártyánk megmarad.

\- Mindenesetre veszélyes vizeken evez most. Nem árt, ha rajta tartom a szemem a koboldon, nehogy hátbatámadja. - Limus belerúgott egy kavicsba, ami hatalmas csattanással csapódott bele az egyik fémkukába. Az egyik házból dühös kiabálás szűrődött ki válaszul. - Ha be akarná köpni magát, jelen helyzetben csak be kellene kopogtatnia a MACUSA-hoz. Még szerencse, hogy az információk rajtam keresztül közlekednek a Woolworth Building-ből ki és be.

\- És hogy Gnarlak eléggé fél. - tette hozzá Rowan. - Köszönöm, hogy mellettem áll, Edmund.

\- Egy dologban egészen biztosan igaza volt. - jelentette ki az auror tűnődve. - A főnök mindig is szerette egyedül megoldani a dolgokat. Sosem kért segítséget, de idővel a legjobbak is szembesülnek egy olyan problémával, amelyhez egy ember kevés. - futólag elvigyorodott. - Ezt próbálom majd nem az orra alá dörgölni, ha előkerül.

\- A helyében én sem tenném. - lassan Rowan is elmosolyodott, miközben felkészült a Bűbájos Bölénybe való visszahoppanálásra. A tény, hogy sikerült rábírnia Gnarlakot, hogy a segítségére legyen, megkönnyebbüléssel és elégedettséggel töltötte el, ugyanakkor a koboldtól hallottak csak újabb kérdéseket vetettek fel benne. Vajon hányan vannak még, akik azt hiszik, hogy Percival Graves mindig is Grindelwald követője volt? Ha Gnarlak betartja az ígéretét és segít neki, milyen információk fognak még a felszínre kerülni? És legfőképp, mire utalt Grindelwald, amikor az európai otthonát említette?


End file.
